


The Force Brought Us Together

by VampireWithASoul



Series: In Love with a Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWithASoul/pseuds/VampireWithASoul
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Battle of Naboo.  Obi-Wan and Ayame, happily married, have had their hands full with their Padawans.  With the separatist threat getting larger, and the imminent war, the Kenobis find themselves drawn into something deeper than anything they've ever encountered...and it draws Ayame down a path that she never thought she would go down.





	1. Chapter 1

_"But which was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Master Windu wondered. Ayame wondered the same thing. Then, her eyes fell on the Chancellor. He had the oddest look in his eye. She wasn't sure, but Ayame had a feeling that Palpatine was more than he seemed._

Her eyes snapped open. That dream again... she thought. It had been recurring for 10 years, ever since Naboo. Rolling over, Ayame Kenobi's hand absently brushed the other side of her bed, which was empty. She looked over and sighed. Obi-Wan isn't back yet, she absently thought, her mind still on the dream she'd had. With a groan, Ayame sat up, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to shower. Passing the mirror, she stopped to look. Ten years had aged her slightly. Her brown hair was long again, down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes now looked weary and worn, and there was a new scar on the left side of her face from a mission in the Outer Rim. She absently traced it with her left hand, and a glint of silver caught her eye. On her left ring finger was a small band of silver next to another one with a small diamond set in it. This made her smile. That's right, it was 10 years ago today, she reminisced with a smile. As Ayame got into the shower, her mind turned to that happy day.

_A ceremony in the Jedi Temple was not uncommon, but a ceremony involving two Jedi getting married? That was a rarity. It was rare enough that the Chancellor ordered Corescant security to patrol the temple to keep away prying eyes. Several Jedi were also stationed around the temple to help dissuade dangerous parties. Inside, in the main hall, banners and flowers adorned the massive columns. Masters and Knights lined the main walkway, and Master Yoda stood at the end of the hall with Obi-Wan. Two younglings stood at the other end, waiting for the signal. Behind them was Ayame, escorted by Masters Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti. At the given signal, the start of a song from Ayame's homeworld of Corellia, the younglings lead the slow walk down the aisle. The bride and groom wore nothing extravagant. The couple had agreed on simplicity, choosing their uniforms as their bridal wear. As Ayame made her way down the aisle, the Masters and Knights presented arms. A pattern of green and blue sabers marked her trail, but her eyes were glued on Obi-Wan, a smile adorning her face. Reaching Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, Obi-Wan offered his hand to Ayame. She accepted and Obi-Wan led her to Master Yoda. The gathered crowd turned to face the trio, the honor guard extinguishing their weapons._

_Master Yoda kept everything very simple, saying that the Force brought them together, and as long as their love remained strong, nothing in the universe could tear them apart. After this short speech, Obi-Wan and Ayame knelt. This also served as their knighting ceremony. Yoda conveyed upon each of them the title of Jedi Knight, and allowed them to rise and make their own vows to each other. Obi-Wan went first._

_"Ayame, when I first met you, I didn't know what to say. You were a young girl who was far stronger in the Force than I. I admit, I was jealous of your good fortune in being chosen as Master Yoda's apprentice. However, after spending countless missions with you, I realized how much alike you and I were. I doubted my feelings for you, and fought allowing them to grow. I'm glad that was a fight that I lost. I swear to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I will always be there with you, even if I am worlds away, and I will keep you in my heart well after it stops beating." After allowing herself to shed a few happy tears, Ayame made her vows._

_"Obi-Wan, you were one of the most stubborn men I had met in my life...and you were so much like me that I couldn't stand it. I fought my feelings as well and, like you, I am glad that I lost. The Force meant for us to be together, so far be it for me to get in the way of the Force's will. You are my life, my love, and my soul, and I shall cherish you as such to the end of time." A moment of silence was followed by a gasp of the crowd. The couple was glowing with their connection to the Force. Before Yoda could finalize their union, Obi-Wan and Ayame met each other with a smoldering kiss, causing their glow to brighten like a star. When they separated, Yoda gave a chuckle and announced their union. The announcement was met with cheers from those gathered. Ayame looked around. Anakin was next to Obi-Wan, his signature crooked grin even wider than normal. On her right, Queen Amidala was smiling and clapping with the crowd. She was joined by Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Ayame had met on Naboo. At that memory, Ayame felt a slight pang of sadness. She wished that Qui-Gon had been there to see this. She had expressed this feeling later that night, after the celebration had died down. Obi-Wan had embraced her and sighed, sharing her wish._


	2. Meet Kamuro

10 years, Ayame thought as she bathed. When she finished, she dried off and started dressing. While she dressed, her hazel eyes drifted to a hologram of their wedding day. On a 5 second repeat, a younger version of her and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shared a kiss, and looked forward, beaming. Ayame grinned at the memory. After brushing and braiding her hair, she strapped on her belt and lightsaber and went downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering the hall, she caught sight of her Padawan, Kamuro Dayspirit, a young male Trianii. His fur was a light beige color with black stripes and white markings around his eyes and muzzle. His short ears were moving around at the various sounds in the hall and his long tail was gently swinging back and forth. He was eating with two of his friends from the academy, a young Human girl and an Iridonian boy. As Ayame approached, Kamuro's ears turned in her direction. He turned his head to look at her, his bright yellow eyes meeting hers. As though startled, he jumped up and bowed.

"Good morning, Master," he said. His friends slowly rose and bowed as well.

"Good morning, Master Ayame," they said.

"Good morning, everyone," Ayame said, bowing back to them. "Kamuro, when you are finished, please meet me in the entrance hall."

"Yes, Master Ayame," he said, and sat down to finish his breakfast. Ayame smiled at her apprentice's formality, and got herself her own breakfast. As she ate, Ayame watched her apprentice. He had really opened up in the 5 years that he had been her apprentice. Her mind went back fondly to the day she chose him as her Padawan.

Ayame and Obi-Wan had just returned from their honeymoon. Anakin had been sending them regular updates on his studies at the Temple, and Ayame had made the first contact with her family on Corellia in years. Her mother had been thrilled that she had been allowed to marry, and though she was not happy that Ayame still was not allowed to have children, Ayame had two brothers and a sister to give her parents grandchildren, several of whom she met. Upon their return to Courescant, Ayame started considering taking on a Padawan of her own. Obi-Wan did point out that both of them would be training Anakin, but Ayame knew that two Knights to a Padawan would be strange. She decided to talk to Master Yoda and start looking at some of the younglings for her own apprentice.

The day after they returned home, Ayame paid a visit to one of Master Yoda's advanced classes. A group of younglings around 7 years old were practicing with remotes, blast shield helmets, and training sabers. Ayame stood at the door for a few minutes, watching the young ones leap about. She grinned, remembering this class when she was a Padawan. One young one caught her eye, a young Trianii boy with beige fur. His skill was a bit above the rest, probably owing the reflexes that were characteristic of his race. She watched him for several minutes more before Master Yoda noticed her and stopped the class.

"A visitor, we have, young ones," he called out, tapping his cane on the floor. The remotes deactivated, jumping up to several more feet above the ground. The class returned to their starting positions and raised their helmets while deactivating their sabers.

"Good morning, Master Ayame," they said, bowing to her.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry to have disturbed your class, Master," Ayame said, giving a small bow in return to the class before addressing her master.

"Something I can do for you, Ayame?" Yoda asked her.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private for a few moments, if I may," Ayame asked.

"Of course. That is all, for today," Yoda answered, addressing his class.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," the class said in unison, bowing. As they filed out, returning their helmets to a shelf by the door, each one said goodbye to both Ayame and Yoda. When the Trianii boy said goodbye, Ayame's gaze lingered on him, and she focused her senses on him. The Force was strong with this boy, and there was a strong sense of right and wrong that went along with it. When the class was gone, Ayame turned back to her master.

"Thinking of taking a Padawan, are you?" Yoda asked. Ayame, who would have been shocked at her master's clairvoyance, grinned.

"Was I that obvious?" she replied. Yoda laughed. If there was anything, aside from his wisdom, that Ayame loved about her master, it was his laugh. The gravelly laugh never failed to warm her heart.

"I suppose it is time for you to choose one," Yoda said, moving to his little hover chair. He settled in and activated hit. It raised up so that he was eye level with Ayame, and the two began walking.

"Master, who was that Trianii boy?" Ayame asked as they walked.

"Kamuro Dayspirit," Yoda answered. "Promising Jedi he is. The Force is strong with him. However, very rigid and too concerned with his emotions."

"Concerned? What do you mean concerned?" Ayame said, confused. Just then, Kamuro walked by. He stopped and bowed to the two of them before walking away. Studying him again, Ayame could feel the sense of propriety and respect that he had for his elders, but it overshadowed everything else. She could also sense him forcibly repressing his emotions. The realization of Yoda's meaning must have been apparent, because Yoda noticed.

"Ah, now you see," he said. "That young one, serene he may seem. But in reality, emotionless he is becoming."

"He needs someone to help him," Ayame said, still contemplating what she had seen in the boy.

"Perhaps that someone is you, Ayame," Yoda commented. Ayame looked at her master, who had a knowing smile on his face. Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps you're right, Master. When shall we do this?" she asked.

"Bring him before the Council in one hour," he replied. She bowed her compliance and left, heading after Kamuro.

She found him eating lunch in the dining hall. He was sitting by himself, eating alone. Ayame decided to take the more casual approach. She grabbed a glass of blue milk and an Uj cake, and went over to Kamuro's table.

"Good afternoon, Kamuro. May I join you?" she asked with a kind smile on her face. Kamuro started, surprised to see the Jedi Knight addressing him.

"Master Ayame! Please, sit down," he said, starting to get up.

"Kamuro, please. We're not in class," Ayame chuckled, sitting down across from him and taking a bite of the Uj cake. The dried fruit was sweet on her tongue and pleasantly chewy, with the occasional crunch of a nut or two. Once Kamuro had calmed down, Ayame started in.

"I was watching you in class earlier, Kamuro. You're skills are very impressive," she said, taking a sip of her milk.

"Thank you, Master Ayame," he said. "Master Yoda says I still have much to learn, but I feel that he is proud of me nonetheless."

"He says that to all of us, Kamuro. Compared to him, we're all younglings," Ayame chuckled. "He did mention that you were a promising student."

"If a Master ever picks me," Kamuro said quietly, sounding defeated. It was at that moment that Ayame knew that he was the Padawan for her. Checking the time, she rose.

"Kamuro, come with me," she said. Confused, Kamuro rose and followed Ayame upstairs to the Council chambers,

"Master Ayame? What are we doing here?" he asked when they arrived. Ayame merely smiled. The doors slid open and the two entered the chambers. Stopping at the center, the two bowed before Master Yoda.

"Ayame, what brings you before us today?" Master Windu asked.

"I come before you to announce that I wish to take a Padawan," Ayame began. "I have spoken with Master Yoda about this, and he feels I am ready for a student of my own."

"You have come a long way, Ayame. I can see you being an excellent teacher," Master Ki Adi Mundi said from Yoda's right side.

"Thank you, Master," Ayame replied.

"We can arrange for you to see some candidates immediately," Master Windu began, but Ayame shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, Master. I have already made my decision," she said, looking at Kamuro. The whole room was vibrating with his excitement. The look on his face was one of wonder and excitement.

"Master Ayame?" Kamuro whispered.

"I take Kamuro Dayspirit as my Padawan Learner," Ayame said, clearly and decisively. She watched with amusement as Kamuro fought the clear urge to jump up and down and celebrate. Shaking slightly, he bowed to Ayame.

"Thank you, Master," he said. "I am most appreciative. I promise to make you proud." Ayame smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you won't, Kamuro. I can see you becoming a great Jedi someday," she said gently. The small ceremony was completed and the two left the Council chambers as Master and Padawan. The following morning, Ayame brought Kamuro a gift, as was tradition. Some Masters presented their Padawans with a special lightsaber holster, or a special crystal to put in it. For Kamuro, Ayame had given him a Force-Sensitive crystal. While it was not appropriate for use in a lightsaber, it lit up whenever the Force was channeled in to it. As years passed, Kamuro had made use of the crystal both practically and in his meditation. He almost never had it away from him. Even though his attitude was still somewhat rigid, Ayame knew that by giving him that crystal, there was some connection between them. It was a start.


	3. Reunion

Ayame was just finishing eating when her holocom went off. Activating it, a holographic image of Master Windu appeared.

"Ayame, you are needed at the Chancellor's office immediately. There's been an attack," he said.

"Yes, Master Windu," Ayame said, ending the call. Getting up, she went straight over to Kamuro.

"Kamuro, we've been summoned to the Chancellor's office. We need to leave now," she said. Without a word, Kamuro  **rose**  and followed her out of the hall and to the speeder bay. While Kamuro drove to the Senate building, Ayame recorded a message for Obi-Wan, in case he came home while she was out.

"Obi-Wan, if you're seeing this, it means that I'm still in my meeting with the Chancellor. I'm sorry I was not home to see you when you returned. Welcome home, and I'll see you as soon as I can. I  **love**  you," she said, sending the recording to a message center at the Temple, labeling it for Obi-Wan.

"Oh, that's right," Kamuro said suddenly. "Happy Anniversary, Master."

"Thank you, Kamuro," Ayame said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that you're going to miss Master Obi-Wan," he commented sadly.

"So am I, Kamuro," Ayame replied. "However, Obi-Wan and I are Jedi first, and our duty must come first." Even as she said it, Ayame couldn't help but curse her luck a bit. She did want to be back at the Temple to see Obi-Wan and Anakin, especially because of their anniversary. However, she reminded herself, the two of them agreed to not allow their marriage to compromise their duties as  **Jedi Knights**  of the Republic, though this was no consolation.

As they arrived at the Senate building, Ayame was surprised to sense several other members of the Council were already here, along with Masters Windu and Yoda. They hurried up to the Chancellor's office.

"Ah, Master Ayame, welcome. Please, come in," Chancellor Palpatine greeted her as they walked in. "And welcome to your Padawan as well," he added as he saw Kamuro. Both Ayame and Kamuro inclined their heads as they walked in. Ayame chose to stand behind Master Yoda, with Kamuro standing slightly behind her.

"Forgive me, but I would like to be brought up to speed, Chancellor," Ayame said.

"Senator Amidala's ship was attacked as it returned to Courescant yesterday. Luckily, she was not hurt, but her double and several  **security**  officers were killed in the attack," the Chancellor said. Ayame's heart caught in her chest. Padmé had remained a good friend ever since her mission on Naboo, and they had been  **spending**  more time together since she became a senator. How did she not hear about this? She shook her head slightly and returned to the matter at hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends," Palpatine was saying. "More and more star systems are joining the Separatists."

"If they do break away," Master Windu began, but Palpatine cut him off.

"I will not allow this Republic which has stood for a thousand years to be split in two," he proclaimed. "My negotiations will not fail." Ayame had to admire the certainty in his tone.

"If they do, you must understand that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Senate," Master Windu said, finishing his thought. "We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked the Jedi  **Master in**  front of Ayame. Ayame looked down at her Master.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is," Yoda said, his gravelly voice holding a tone of regret.

"What about you, Master Ayame?" Palpatine asked Ayame next. It was no secret that Ayame had an in-born gift of skills normally considered to be of the Dark Side, mainly Force Lightning. Because of that, Yoda had taught her how to use them without falling to the Dark Side. This included being able to peer into the veil, even if the Dark Side clouded it. Despite having control, Ayame seldom used this skill, except to keep it from getting rusty. With a deep breath, she opened her mind and saw straight through the veil.

_Fire, blood, and chaos were everywhere. The Jedi Temple was in flames, and a lone figure stood in front of the inferno, the Dark Side radiating off of him like the flames he stood in front of. He turned, and Ayame met his eyes. "No," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she realized who it was._

"It is just as Master Yoda said, Excellency. The Dark Side blocks my vision. I cannot see anything of the future," Ayame said, keeping extreme control over her aura and emotions, so as not to let on to what she saw. Just then, a hologram of a Rodian dressed in fine clothes appeared on the Chancellor's desk. Ayame did not pay too much attention to what was said, as she was sharing a look with Master Windu. They seemed to both be wondering the same thing: why did he ask her when Yoda, the most powerful Jedi alive, had already said that nothing could be foreseen?

"We will discuss this matter another time," Palpatine said as the doors to his office slid open. A group of senators walked in, led by Padmé. There was a purpose in her step, as there was when she was Queen.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible," Yoda was saying to her. "Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Ayame smiled at Padmé. She felt the same way.

"Have you any idea who's behind this?" Padmé asked, getting right down to business.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners from the moons of Naboo," Master Windu said from behind Ayame.

"I believe Count Dooku is behind this," Padmé said with certainty.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," said Master Ki Adi Mundi.

"You know, my lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his nature," Master Windu said.

"Nevertheless, in grave danger you are," Yoda told Padmé. Ayame nodded.

"Master Jedi," said the Chancellor from the window. "Might it be possible to place the senator under the protection of your graces?"

"Do you think that's wise in these dangerous times?" asked Senator Organa of Alderaan.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe," Padmé began, her voice frank and serious.

"That the situation is that serious?" Palpatine said, finishing her sentence. "Oh, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well the inconvenience this may cause you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with." Ayame's eyes fell upon her master, who was looking at the Chancellor suspiciously. Even Ayame had to admit that it was strange that Palpatine would suggest such a thing. Again, her mind went back to the dream she'd had the previous night, and the vision that she had just had. He was up to something.

"An old friend like Master Kenobi," Palpatine finished. The mention of Obi-Wan pulled Ayame back to reality.

"That's possible. He's just returned from a boarder dispute on Ansion," Master Windu said. Palpatine looked back at Padmé, a change coming over him.

"Do it for me, my Lady, please," he said. "The thought of losing you...is unbearable." Ayame watched him plead with her. She wasn't sure if the look in his eye was real or fake, but then, he was a politician, and most of them were very good actors and manipulators. Obi-Wan didn't trust any of the Senators, not even Padmé.

"Oh, Master Ayame," the Chancellor said. "I almost forgot. Today is a special day for you, isn't it?" He was smiling, but Ayame noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Nevertheless, she kept herself pleasant.

"Yes, it is, Chancellor," she replied.

"Congratulations are in order. How long has it been, 10 years?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Excellency," Ayame said. "Thank you very much."

"I don't believe I've met your Padawan, either," he continued, moving towards Kamuro.

"Ah. Chancellor, may I present my Padawan, Kamuro Dayspirit," Ayame motioned towards her Padawan, who bowed.

"It is a pleasure, Chancellor," Kamuro said.

"The pleasure is mine, Padawan," Palpatine replied, bowing in return. "You have a great Master to learn from. I hope you can appreciate everything she's teaching you."

"Of course, Excellency," the young Trianii said.

"And I could not ask for a better Padawan," Ayame added, making a point to praise Kamuro.

"I'm sure you could not," Palpatine chuckled, the laugh reaching his eyes this time, but in a different way; a way that made Ayame uneasy. Yoda must have sensed it, because he cleared his throat.

"Ayame, return to the Temple, you should. Someone is waiting for you," he said.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Good day, everyone," Ayame said, bowing. On her way out, she stopped and placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Senator," she said softly.

"Thank you, Master Ayame," Padmé said, keeping everything formal, but sincere. As soon as they were back in the speeder, Kamuro spoke up.

"Master, if I may, you seemed very uneasy around the Chancellor," he said. Ayame looked at her Padawan.

"Yes, Kamuro, I was. I have been for a while now," she said. "I am glad that you picked up on that, and even more glad that you didn't say anything."

"I didn't think it wise to say anything in the present company," Kamuro said. Ayame let out a chuckle.

"You are far wiser than most of the Senators, my young apprentice." Kamuro allowed himself a laugh as they returned to the Temple. As they returned, Kamuro cleared his throat.

"Master...if it's not to bold to say, I could sense a severe shift in your emotions while you were gazing into the future." Ayame looked at her Padawan, shocked. After a moment, she sighed and smiled wryly.

"And here I thought we hadn't gotten to that point in our relationship. You've been paying attention far more than I realized. Forgive me for not noticing it sooner, Kamuro," she said. Kamuro merely nodded, feeling no need for his Master to beg forgiveness. "I did see something," Ayame continued. "And I didn't like what I saw at all."

"What did you see?" Kamuro asked. Ayame frowned, looking down at her feet and thinking. "Master?"

"If my vision comes true, this dispute will lead to a war. And I'm afraid it will destroy the Jedi," she said quietly. For the first time in a while, Kamuro Dayspirit felt fear. Ayame sensed this and placed a hand on his arm. "It is only if we cannot come to a peaceful conclusion to this, Kamuro. There is a strong chance that it will not come true." Kamuro nodded, but even as she said it, neither Ayame or Kamuro was completely sure. Ayame didn't mention the figure she had seen, because of what it could do to Kamuro emotionally. She knew, of course, that eventually she would have to tell him. However, Yoda had taught her never to accept her visions as complete truth. As much as it pained her to think that way, Ayame would just have to wait and see.

Kamuro parked the speeder, and as the pair left the speeder bay, a familiar voice called out to Ayame.

"So, meeting with the Chancellor?"

Ayame spun around and her hazel eyes locked with a brown pair of eyes that she knew all too well. She let out a cry and ran into his arms. For a few blissful moments, Ayame and Obi-Wan allowed their emotions to run free. All that was there was pure love, joy, and relief. It was strong enough that half of the Temple had to notice it.

Obi-Wan and Ayame Kenobi were together again.


	4. A Short Anniversary

Anakin and Kamuro smiled as they watched their Masters reunite.

"You'd think that they hadn't seen each other in years," Kamuro said.

"When you love someone, a month can feel like years," Anakin said, absently. Kamuro knew he was thinking about his mother, whom Anakin hadn't seen in 10 years. Kamuro knew that Anakin had grown up a slave before he had met Master Qui-Gon and Senator Amidala, who was then Queen of Naboo. Kamuro looked back at his Master, as she and Obi-Wan shared a kiss.

"Mission success?" Ayame asked when she and Obi-Wan separated.

"For now," Obi-Wan replied. "There was still a bit of unrest when we left, but the talks were going well. We were just there to stop the fighting and keep the talk going."

"I'm just glad you're home," she said, and then looked at Anakin. "Both of you," she added. Anakin smiled at her. After leaving home and becoming Obi-Wan's Padawan, Ayame had become sort of a surrogate mother in his eyes. He knew his mother was still alive, but Ayame was able to be there for him in some difficult times while he grew into adulthood. She was as stern and as caring as his real mother, and Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father. In truth, Ayame had started looking at Anakin as her son as well. Since she and Obi-Wan would probably never have children of their own, Ayame made less of an effort to suppress her motherly instincts when it came to instructing Anakin. They retired into the temple so that Anakin could submit their report on the boarder dispute. Kamuro went with him, so to give the Masters some much-needed private time, even more so since he knew that the private time was going to be short lived.

"How have things been since we left?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked towards their quarters.

"Relatively quiet, until this morning," Ayame replied.

"This morning?"

"There was an attack. Senator Amidala's ship was destroyed moments after she returned to Courescant," Ayame said.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked, alarmed.

"She's fine. Her double and some other security officers were killed. The Chancellor has asked that she be put under the protection of the Council. Master Windu has assigned you and Anakin to protect her until the assassin has been caught," Ayame replied, looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's alarmed look became one of slight relief, and then disappointment.

"And I had an evening planned for us," he said quietly. "I suppose I can at least give you this." He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small square box. Ayame accepted and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver charm on a chain. The charm was their initials in Futhork, a traditional calligraphy used by the people of Naboo. The chain was the same silver, but it seemed a lot sturdier, seemingly able to hold up a lot more movement.

 _Practical, as always,_  Ayame thought with a smile. "Thank you, my love," she said quietly as he helped her put it on. Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of her own. In it was a bracelet made from river stones she had picked up the last time she was on Alderaan. As she carefully placed it on his right wrist, he smiled at her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," he said. The two shared a small smile and kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Ben," Ayame said.

"Happy Anniversary, May," Obi-Wan replied. The two had started using nicknames for each other after their first year of marriage. It felt more intimate and comforting since they had such little time to spend with each other. Suddenly, their intimate moment was interrupted by the ring of Obi-Wan's holocom. They both sighed as Obi-Wan reached down, pulled it off of his belt, and activated it. It was Master Windu.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," he said. "I'm sorry to call you so soon after returning, but we have another assignment for you."

"Protecting the Senator, yes Master," Obi-Wan said. "Ayame has already appraised me of the situation." Windu was silent for a moment, and then smiled.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked, a note of apology in his voice.

"Not at all, Master," Ayame said. Windu turned around and faced her.

"I truly am sorry to pull you to away, and especially on a day like this," he said, his voice now genuinely apologetic.

"Thank you, Master Windu, but we both know that our duty is to the Republic first. Besides, I can think of no one better to protect a friend like Senator Amidala. He and Anakin shall report to her apartment at once," Ayame said. Windu turned back to Obi-Wan, who nodded his consent.

"Very well then," Windu said. "Happy Anniversary, you two," he added after a moment. Obi-Wan and Ayame looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, Master," they said simultaneously before ending the call. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, and then Ayame sighed.

"I suppose you two had better get going," she said, brushing Obi-Wan's long hair from his face. Obi-Wan took her hand and held it against his cheek for a moment, closing his eyes, taking in her aura and relishing the feel of her skin on his. When he opened his eyes, her face was a picture of beauty. A gentle, caring smile was on her face and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Be safe," she said softly. "Be well."

"I will," he promised, taking her other hand in his and holding them together. He gently kissed her on the forehead and, with a wrenching feeling in his heart, he turned and started walking away. As he did, Ayame's holocom went off. Ayame answered and was surprised to see Senator Amidala standing there.

"Senator Amidala! What a surprise!" Ayame exclaimed. Obi-Wan froze and turned around.

"Ayame," Padmé said, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk earlier."

"It's alright. You were otherwise occupied," Ayame replied.

"Yes, I suppose I was," Padmé said absently. "At any rate, I was wondering if you would like to come around later. We haven't seen each other in a while and I would like to talk with you again. Besides, I believe you and Obi-Wan have a reason to celebrate." Ayame smiled. Padmé was always the unconventional sort.

"My Lady, it would be an honor," Ayame said.

"I'll tell Captain Typho to expect you," the Senator said, and ended the call.

Ayame looked at Obi-Wan, who grinned.

"It would seem that the Force is on our side today," he commented. Ayame smiled, the first full blown smile she'd had all day. Putting her holocom away, she looked towards a large set of stairs to her left.

"You two can come out now," she called. A few seconds passed, and Kamuro and Anakin come out from behind a large marble pillar.

"How did you know we were there? I thought we did a good job masking ourselves," Anakin said. Ayame cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We're your Masters, boys. We always know when you're near," she said. "Now come on. Senator Amidala is waiting." As they walked back to the speeders, Ayame and Obi-Wan noticed a spring in Anakin's step. He was extremely excited to see her, and it showed. Ayame remembered how smitten he was with her when he was a boy. Ayame only hoped that it wouldn't affect how he performed as a Jedi.  _Not everyone can be as fortunate as we are_ , she thought, looking at Obi-Wan beside her. A look of worry was on his face as well as he watched his Padawan climb hurriedly into a speeder.

 _Only time will tell, I suppose_. The four of them left together for Senator Amidala's apartment, not knowing what was ahead.


	5. Old Friends

As they rode the lift to Senator Amidala's penthouse apartment, Anakin was vibrating with energy.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-Wan commented. Anakin looked up from straightening his tunic, stopped his grooming, and looked at the door.

"Not at all," he said, trying to keep calm.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks," Obi-Wan mused, making Ayame look at him with surprise.

"You never told me about that," she said. Obi-Wan looked at his wife, realizing that he was in trouble.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master. And I rescued you, remember?" Anakin said. He glanced at Ayame, giving her a reassuring look. Ayame was still glaring at Obi-Wan, even as he laughed at his apprentice's claim. Ayame had the oddest feeling that it was true, but she gave her husband one final look that said that they needed to have a talk later. Obi-Wan gave a small sigh, knowing that he was in for it when they were alone. Glancing back at Anakin, he noticed that his Padawan's face was shining with sweat.

"You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath," he said, trying to get Anakin to calm down.

"I haven't seen her in 10 years, Master," Anakin replied. Ayame looked at her own Padawan, and caught him in the middle of grooming himself. Kamuro froze for a minute, wilting slightly under his Master's gaze. Ayame merely chuckled a bit and faced the door again. Kamuro finished smoothing down his fur, and relaxed.

The lift finally slowed to a stop at the top floor. As the doors slid open, Ayame, Obi-Wan, and Anakin heard a familiar voice.

"Obi? OBI! Meesa so smilen to seein yousa!" Jar Jar Binks, the gangly orange Gungan came bounding forward and started shaking Obi-Wan's hand enthusiastically. As opposed to the native clothes that he wore when they last saw each other, Jar Jar was dressed in Senate robes of dark red and gold. For the gangly amphibian that he was, he looked strangely dignified.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan replied with a laugh. Jar Jar then saw Ayame, and got even more excited.

"Ayme! Yousa here too!" Jar Jar exclaimed, running over and giving her a big hug. Ayame let out a surprised laugh.

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar," she said. Jar Jar looked behind Ayame and saw Kamuro. Ayame noticed that as Jar Jar let go, he took a more dignified stance.

"Dissen be your Padawan?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. Kamuro Dayspirit, this is Representative Jar Jar Binks of Naboo," Ayame said, making the introductions. Jar Jar bowed to Kamuro, who bowed back. Finally, Jar Jar turned to Anakin.

"Dissen is...Ani? Itty Ani?" Jar Jar said, his already bulging eyes getting even bigger. "ANI!" He leaped to Anakin and gave him the biggest hug of all, actually picking the young Padawan up and spinning him around.

"Hi Jar Jar," Anakin managed to get out, as Jar Jar was squeezing him rather tightly. Two seconds later, Jar Jar seemed to remember himself. He let go of Anakin, straightened his robes, and cleared his throat.

"Weesa glad to be seein you, Master Jedis," Jar Jar said, doing his best to keep his tone appropriate for a member of the Senate. "Senator Padmé bein expecting yousa. Come dis way." The four Jedi followed Jar Jar into the main room of the apartment, where Padmé was waiting. "Senator Padmé! Meesa palos here. Lookie lookie Senator, deesa Jedi arriven," Jar Jar said. Padmé walked over from the balcony to greet her guests. Obi-Wan, Ayame, and Kamuro bowed, but Anakin did not. His eyes were glued on Padmé.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Milady," Obi-Wan said.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padmé replied. Her eyes then fell to the tall young man behind her, and her face became a picture of pleasant shock. "Ani?! My goodness, you've grown!"

"So have you," Anakin said. "Grown more beautiful, I mean...well...for a Senator, I mean." Ayame watched as Anakin went from being the star Padawan at the Academy to a bumbling, awkward teenager.

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Padmé said with a smile. Anakin blushed and every adult in the room smiled. She then turned to Ayame and Kamuro. "I'm so glad you could accept my invitation, Master...oh," Padmé said, pausing because she realized that addressing Ayame by her last name would cause confusion, especially because traditionally, Jedi were not allowed to marry. Ayame gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Master Ayame is fine, My Lady," she said. Padmé smiled with relief. "And we're very glad that you invited us. Senator, may I present my Padawan, Kamuro Dayspirit. Kamuro, this is Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo." Kamuro bowed to the Senator, who curtseyed back.

"It's a pleasure, Kamuro," Padmé said.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady," Kamuro replied. As everyone moved to sit down, Obi-Wan got down to business.

"I can assure you that our presence here will be invisible, My Lady," he began. A tall guard with dark curly hair, tan skin, and an eye patch stepped forward.

"I'm Captain Typho of her majesty's security force. Queen Jamilla has asked me to protect the Senator as well. I'm glad you're here, Master Jedi. The situation is more serious than the Senator will admit," he said.

"I don't need more security, I need answers," Padmé said. "I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you, Senator. Not start an investigation," Obi-Wan said, his expression serious.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé," Anakin said suddenly. "I promise." Ayame looked at Anakin, who seemed to realize that he had just made a mistake.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan chided Anakin.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin responded, trying to save face.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "And you will pay attention to my lead." Ayame thought it would end there, but she felt Anakin's anger flare up a bit.

"Why?" he challenged.

"What?!" Obi-Wan asked, shocked at both the question and the fact that Anakin was asking this in the present company. All eyes rested on the Master and Padawan. Ayame held her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kamuro tense up. His tail was flicking back and forth slightly.  _Now is not the time or place, you two_ , she thought.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Anakin continued. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi." Now, he was starting to sound arrogant. "It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," Obi-Wan said, his voice calm and definitive, ending the argument. He then leaned in towards Anakin slightly and added, "and you will learn your place, young one." Anakin got the message, hanging his head slightly and looking down. Ayame sighed, relieved that it didn't escalate. She made a mental note to talk with Anakin later, alone. After a very tense moment, Padmé broke the silence.

"Perhaps with your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," she said. She then turned her attention back to Ayame. "In the mean time, we need to celebrate." They all joined her in the dining room for a wonderful dinner and a small party for Obi-Wan and Ayame. They recounted some of their adventures for everyone, and a relaxed atmosphere settled around everyone before Padmé decided to go to bed. As she walked out, Ayame pulled Obi-Wan aside.

"I can't believe he said that to me," Obi-Wan said immediately. Ayame sighed, knowing that it would not have left his mind so easily. "And in front of the Senator."

"And I can't believe you continued to reprimand him in front of her," Ayame replied. "You talk about knowing your place, when you need to learn it just as much as he does." Obi-Wan frowned.

"You're not always right about the boy, Ayame," he said.

"And neither are you, Obi-Wan," she retorted, keeping her voice low. She then sighed, composed herself, and met his gaze again. "Obi-Wan, he has been smitten with her ever since he was a boy. It should come as no surprise that he would be enthusiastic about making sure that she's safe. Don't completely destroy that enthusiasm. Temper it instead." Obi-Wan sighed, realizing that she was right. He looked back at his wife, smiled, and caressed the side of her face.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "Alright, I'll go with the Captain." With a grin, Ayame nuzzled his hand and sent him on his way. As he went to talk with Captain Typho, Ayame sent Kamuro with him and pulled Anakin aside.

"Anakin, what were you thinking?" she asked, careful to keep her tone even and not sound like she was scolding him. "I understand that you want to help Padmé, but there is a limit to what you and Obi-Wan are allowed to do. In this case, protection is all that you are to do, and that is all you will do." Anakin looked at her, ready to say something. However, Ayame gave him a look that she had used on both him and Kamuro multiple times when they were doing something wrong, and the retort seemed to vanish from his thoughts.

"Yes, Master Ayame," he muttered, hanging his head. Ayame grinned slightly, placed two fingers under his chin, and gently lifted his face so that he was looking at her.

"I am glad that you're so enthusiastic about protecting her," she added softly. "Let's focus on one thing at a time. If you do find something that leads to the killer, share it with Obi-Wan and security. You need to work  _with_  people, not independent of them. What is our first duty as Jedi?"

"To protect the Republic," Anakin answered.

"Exactly. Protection comes first," Ayame said. "You need to be more aware of your thoughts, Ani. Focus your energies on the task at hand for now. I'm going to say the same thing that Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan and me during the Naboo blockade: Be mindful of the living Force, but not at the expense of the moment." Anakin nodded, and a sad look passed over his face. Ayame read it and nodded. "I miss him, too."

"I wish he were here right now," Anakin said. "I sometimes wish that he had trained me before Master Obi-Wan." Realizing what he said, he started stuttering, "But, not that Master Obi-Wan isn't a good teacher, I just..."

"Anakin, it's okay," Ayame said. "Qui-Gon was your first teacher, and he was the one who helped you escape slavery and got you to the Temple. You still learned something from him. If you stop and listen for a moment, you may hear him reaching out to you." At that moment, Kamuro came back upstairs.

"Master Obi-Wan is on his way back. He wanted to make sure that the Captain had enough people downstairs," he said. Ayame nodded.

"We should go. I don't distract you," Ayame said to Anakin. "Think on what I've said, Ani." Anakin nodded, and bowed.

"Have a good night, Master Ayame," he said. Ayame smiled kindly.

"Good night, Anakin. Stay safe," she replied, bowing in return. As she and Kamuro returned to the lift, Obi-Wan was walking out of it.

"Going home?" he asked. Ayame nodded, and Obi-Wan held the lift for them. As she passed him, she stopped and gave him a kiss.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I will," he answered.

"Good night, Master Obi-Wan," Kamuro said, bowing as they left.

"Good night, Kamuro. Sleep well," Obi-Wan replied. As he watched them leave, a small part of him wanted Ayame to stay. He hadn't seen her in a few months and he wanted to spend more time with her.  _We agreed, remember?_  a small voice in his head – a voice that often sounded like Ayame – said. He sighed and returned to his apprentice for what would be, hopefully, a very quiet night.


	6. Complications

Back at the Temple, Kamuro bid his master good night as he went to his room. Ayame thought about going to her room as well, but realized that she couldn't sleep at all. Instead, she went to a sparring room with holographic projectors. Removing her outer robe, she drew her lightsaber and stood in the middle of the room.

"Computer, run program 13f.2, level 5," she said. The training room shimmered into the main hangar bay of the palace of Naboo. As she stood there, she heard a lightsaber turn on behind her. The second blade being activated made her adrenaline pump into overdrive. She turned around, activating her own blue blade. The red and black tattooed Sith stood before her, grinning wickedly. They circled each other for a minute, and then he leaped forward and attacked. Ayame immediately went for the hilt of his saber, looking to put one of the blades out of commission. It took her a mere two minutes of fighting to achieve her goal. She had run this program several times before, having written it herself, and it had taken her 10 minutes the first time. This time, for whatever reason, she was more incensed than usual. Her adrenaline was driving her to attack more forcefully than she normally did, and when she finally stopped, the holographic Sith lay dead on the floor, and only 5 minutes total had passed. Ayame held her pose for a full 30 seconds before moving, just staring at the body on the floor.

"End program," said a gravelly voice from somewhere behind her. She whirled around, raising her saber to defend as the scene changed back to the sparring room, her heart racing. Master Yoda was standing there, just looking at her. Ayame breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master, please don't scare me like that," she said, sheathing her weapon.

"Scared you, did I? That isn't like you, Ayame," he replied, walking slowly forward. He was right, of course. Ayame put her robe back on, and faced her master.

"I'm sorry, Master. I just couldn't sleep," she said, trying to brush off what she knew he had seen. Master Yoda just looked at her, the wisdom of 800 years sparkling in his green eyes. She never could avoid that gaze, least of all when he looked at her like that. Ayame closed her eyes and sighed again, knowing what was coming.

"Killing him again will not change the past," Yoda said.

"Yes, Master," Ayame said softly, hanging her head.

"You must train yourself to let go, Ayame," he continued. "Master Qui-Gon would say the same thing, I think." The mention of the late Master still caused a pang of sadness in Ayame's heart, and for some reason, Yoda mentioning him made it hurt even worse. Ayame forced herself to look at her Master, and was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"You are ready," he said simply, and motioned for her to follow him.

"Ready for what, Master?" Ayame asked, doing as she was bidden. Yoda climbed into his hover chair, and turned it on, hovering to eye level with his old Padawan.

"Follow, and learn, you will." Ayame watched him float away a few feet before chuckling to herself and following.  _10 years later, and I'm still his Padawan_ , she mused as she walked. They traveled in silence to one of the meditation rooms. Yoda sat down on one of the pads, and motioned for Ayame to sit opposite him.

"What happens to Jedi when they die, Ayame?" he began.

"They transform into the Force, becoming one with it," Ayame answered, a bit confused by the question. He had asked her this question years ago, back when she had first become his Padawan. This was one of the first lessons he had taught her.

"A netherworld, there is," Yoda said. "And many are there. For all Jedi, more challenges wait in the netherworld of the Force. Find the way out, and they become truly one with the Force, and able to communicate with us, they can." Ayame stared, slightly amazed.

"Training never does end, does it Master?" she asked, bemused. Yoda merely smiled, his green eyes twinkling with light. Ayame was about to say something else, but a sudden jolt in her consciousness caused her to look behind her, towards where Senator Amidala's penthouse apartment was. Obi-Wan and Anakin were taking action. Had the assassin tried again so soon? Yoda must have sensed it too, because he stood up.

"Continue this later, we shall," he said. Ayame got up, bowed, and ran out of the room.

 _Why does the speeder bay have to be on the other side of the temple?!_ Ayame thought furiously as she ran. Her brown outer robe was flapping as she ran, almost knocking over a cleaning droid. Without slowing down, Ayame into the speeder bay, jumped in the one that she and Kamuro had used earlier that day, and blasted out of the hangar, casting her senses out as far as she could looking for Obi-Wan. The first place she went was the apartment, checking up on Padmé. The guards downstairs didn't bother to hold her back, allowing her to jump in the lift and slam the button for the top floor. The doors had barely begun to open when Ayame burst through them, almost breaking them. Two of the guards saw her and pointed to the bedroom. With a nod, Ayame ran in to find Dormé with Padmé and Captain Typho. Padmé was sitting on the bed, looking a little flustered, but unhurt.

"What happened?" Ayame asked. Padmé, still in shock, pointed to the far wall. Ayame followed her gaze and was surprised to see two kouhons lying cut in half on the floor. Her eyes then shifted to the destroyed window. With a bit of a sigh, Ayame checked on Padmé for a few minutes, and then bolted back to her speeder to look for Obi-Wan and Anakin. She was flying around one of the seedier districts when she saw a green speeder zoom by with someone on top of it. With a jolt, she realized it was Anakin. She wrenched the speeder around and took off after them. Not too far behind, she saw Obi-Wan following as well. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. She wrenched the speeder around and followed Obi-Wan. He parked his speeder in an alleyway and started running after what Ayame figured was Anakin. They stopped outside a club and Ayame finally caught up with the two of them.

"Try not to lose it," Obi-Wan was saying, holding out Anakin's lightsaber. "This weapon is your life."

"What's going on?" Ayame said as she jogged up.

"Master Ayame," Anakin said, slightly out of breath. "The assassin went into the club." He pointed to the entrance. Ayame nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to continue.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan said as the three of them walked in.

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father," Anakin protested.

"Then why don't you listen?" Obi-Wan replied. The three stopped and looked around the club. It was packed full. There were various sporting events on the three large screens in the back, and patrons were enjoying their drinks.

"Do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked, only loud enough for them to hear it.

"I think he is a she," Anakin replied. "And I think she is a Changelum." Obi-Wan nodded, and the two Masters tensed a bit.

"In that case, be extra careful," Obi-Wan said. Ayame immediately cast her senses out, searching for someone who didn't belong. The problem was, they were in a seedy part of town, and many people here probably didn't belong. "Go and find her," Obi-Wan said, taking Ayame by the hand and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked, confused.

"For a drink," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin sighed slightly, and walked away, looking around as he went. He looked a little conspicuous in his black leather tunic and lightsaber hanging from his belt, but Ayame and Obi-Wan trusted him. The two of them sat down at a bar and ordered drinks. A young man sitting next to Obi-Wan looked at him.

"D'ya wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gravelly for someone so young.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," Obi-Wan said. Ayame felt a slight nudge in the Force and saw Obi-Wan wave his hand. She grinned. Force Persuasion was not usually an acceptable way to convince someone, but in this case, he was helping this young man turn his life around for the better.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks," the boy said.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Obi-Wan nudged again.

"I wanna go home and rethink my life." As he echoed Obi-Wan's words, he sounded a bit confused, but he got up and left. Ayame looked at Obi-Wan, who shrugged. Despite the two of them having a drink together, they were both on alert. Both of them were following Anakin's movements, ready to spring the moment he was in danger. Sure enough, as he passed by them, a sudden jolt in the Force alerted them. Obi-Wan jumped up, and in a split second, he drew his weapon and cut off a woman's arm. Ayame looked down and saw a blaster in her hand. This had to be the assassin. Deactivating his weapon, Obi-Wan and Ayame helped the woman up.

"Jedi business, go back to your drinks," Anakin said to the now-silent crowd. They went out the back door into a deserted alleyway to interrogate the assassin.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked as they set her down on the ground.

"It was the Senator from Naboo," she said, grunting in pain.

"And who hired you?" Ayame asked, standing behind Obi-Wan.

"It's just a job," the assassin replied.

"Who hired you? Tell us," Anakin said. When she didn't answer, he demanded, "Tell us now!"

"It was a bounty hunter called..." and she was cut off by a dart piercing her neck. The three Jedi looked behind and up, just in time to see someone in Mandalorian armor fly away with a jet pack. They looked back at the assassin and watched as reverted to her true form.

"Weeshanit...sleemo," she choked out before collapsing. She was dead. Ayame turned and searched the skies for a sign of her killer, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Toxic dart," Obi-Wan said, pulling it gently from the body. Ayame sighed heavily. Their only witness and assassin was dead, just as she was about to give them the information that they needed. Anakin contacted the local authorities and had them remove the body. Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the Sentator's apartment, and Ayame returned to the Temple. By now, the sun was rising, and she was tired.  _I guess it's meditation for me_ , she thought as she parked her speeder.  _But a shower first._  Obi-Wan and Anakin would have to report to the Council on this tomorrow. The best thing would be to get the Senator off of Courescant. But how? She wasn't going to just take this lying down. The military creation act was important to her, and she had been fighting it furiously for the past several months.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	7. A Special Connection

That morning, Ayame and Kamuro were sent to Senator Amidala's apartment while Obi-Wan and Anakin met with the council. When they arrived, the Senator was in a flurry.

"I need to be here for this," she was saying to no-one in particular. When Ayame and Kamuro walked in, she started slightly. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in," she said. Ayame and Kamuro bowed respectfully.

"Forgive us for startling you, my Lady," Ayame said.

"No, it's fine," Padmé replied. "Please, sit down." She motioned to one of the couches and sat opposite the two Jedi. "I apologize if I seem on-edge, but I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Understandable," Ayame commented. "You've been through a lot in just the last day alone."

"You seem to be handling this much better than most, my Lady," Kamuro said. "That says much about you."

"Thank you, Kamuro," Padmé said, managing a smile. Eager to change the subject, Padme continued to speak to Ayame's young apprentice. "When did you first come to the Temple?"

"I was very young. About 3 years old, I believe. I don't remember much before age 5," Kamuro said. "I was discovered by the village matriarch, and she contacted the Temple immediately. I can still remember saying goodbye to my parents. There were no tears, but they were very proud. My whole village was proud."

"It still must have been hard," Padmé said.

"It still is, sometimes. I wonder how they are doing. I was hoping to return home to complete my Rite, but I have been very busy of late to do so," the young Trianii replied.

"Rite?" Ayame asked. He had never mentioned this.

"It is a Rite of Passage, a tradition of my people that ushers us into adulthood. When we come of age, we are taken to the temple, and the priests have us drink the nectar of the Gods. We are then taken into the spirit world where we are made to face our fears. If we do not die or go mad, then we are released back into our world and accepted as a full-grown member of the village." Ayame stared at her apprentice. That sounded like the Trials that Jedi faced when they were ready to become Knights.

"What age is this performed?" she asked. Kamuro looked at his Master. The worry was evident in her eyes. He knew that the answer would upset her, but he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"15. When one is old enough to hunt and do work around the village," he said. Ayame's eyes grew wide.

"Kamuro, that was 3 years ago!" she said, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am a Jedi now, Master. You, Master Obi-Wan, Anakin, you are my village. You are my family," Kamuro replied, his voice steady.

"Surely this Rite must be important to you, though," Padme said. Kamuro looked at the Senator, and back at his Master. Feeling the probing gaze coming from both women, Kamuro merely nodded slightly, his head barely moving. Ayame placed a hand on Kamuro's shoulder, drawing his gaze to meet hers.

"I will make this up to you, Kamuro. You have my word," she said, solemnly.

"Master, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. I am your teacher, Kamuro. I have a responsibility to know how best to teach you, and that means knowing as much about you as I can. I have failed in that responsibility, and I beg your forgiveness," Ayame said. "Can we agree to be more open with each other in the future?" Kamuro was quiet for a moment, studying the look in his Master's eyes. She was sincere in both her apology and her promise. The young Trianii smiled, and placed his arm on his Ayame's shoulder.

"It's a promise, Master," he replied. Padme had a strange feeling that she had just witnessed something that few people got to witness between student and teacher: a special connection.


	8. We Begin Again

As if on cue, Ayame's communicator went off. She excused herself and went into the other room to take the call. It was Obi-Wan.

"How did it go with the Council?" Ayame asked.

"The Council has assigned us to tracking down the Bounty Hunter that is after the Senator," came the reply.

"Alright. Kamuro and I can protect her for now," Ayame said, making arrangements in her head.

"Not myself and Anakin, you and I," Obi-Wan said. Ayame was confused.

"But, what about Anakin?" Ayame asked.

"Anakin has been assigned to protect the Senator. He's going to speak with the Chancellor about ordering her back to Naboo for her own safety. Kamuro will be accompanying him," Obi-Wan replied. Now, Ayame was hesitant. Kamuro hadn't done a solo mission before, and while it wouldn't be a solo mission, she wasn't sure how by-the-book Kamuro would manage with go-with-the-flow Anakin. Would they be able to do the job that they were assigned? "I'm hesitant as well, Ayame. However, the Council has made its decision," Obi-Wan said, sensing her hesitation. "This is a trust exercise for us as much as it is an exercise for them. We need to trust our apprentices."

"You're right," Ayame said. "I'll inform Kamuro and meet you back at the Temple." Ayame cut the connection and returned to Kamuro and Padmé.

"What is it?" Kamuro asked, sensing his Master's unrest.

"The Council has decided that Obi-Wan and I are to hunt down your assassin's killer, Senator," Ayame said. "Anakin and Kamuro have been assigned to protect you." Now, Kamuro was unsettled. He had been alone during missions, but he had never been given a mission without Ayame. Knowing that Kamuro could sense her unrest, she calmed herself down and smiled at her apprentice. "It's about time that you have your own assignment, Kamuro. Consider this your Rite," she said. She could still sense Kamuro's nervous energy, but it had dissipated a bit.

"Will Anakin be returning soon?" Padmé asked.

"I expect so. Obi-Wan said he was speaking with the Chancellor right now," Ayame replied. Almost instantly, Padmé's demeanor changed.

"He's going to order me home!" she exclaimed. "Who will take my place in the Senate? I have no other Senator that can make those decisions in my place!" Padmé was pacing again. Ayame stopped and thought. There was one person who could probably be trusted, but was a little strange.

"What about Representative Binks?" Kamuro said, voicing what Ayame was thinking. Padme stopped and thought for a moment.

"I suppose that Jar Jar can handle this for the time being. He knows where I stand on things and he knows what is going to be best for the people. Very well, Jar Jar will stay in my place," she said, her tone final but defeated. Ayame could understand her anger. The Military Creation Act was going to be voted on very soon, and the Senator had been very against it from the beginning, ever the diplomat. Given all of the violence that she had to go through so early in her reign as Queen, I can understand why, Ayame thought.

"I wish you all the best, Senator," Ayame said. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I will be back soon. I leave you in Kamuro's capable hands."

"I have faith in his skill," Padmé said, smiling at Kamuro.

"If you will excuse me, I have to meet with Obi-Wan back at the Temple," Ayame said, bowing.

"May the Force be with You, Master," Kamuro said, bowing to her.

"And May the Force be with You, Kamuro," Ayame replied. "Farewell, Senator."

"Until next time, Master Ayame," Padmé replied, curtsying. Ayame waited until she was in the turbo lift before she sighed and allowed her emotions to run rampant. She didn't do this often, and wasn't supposed to. However, sometimes, she found that it would help her to stay calm when she needed it. She feared for Kamuro, especially since her vision. Qui-Gon had told her once how it felt to lose a Padawan, and Ayame didn't want to experience that at all. She didn't know what she would do. Before she and Obi-Wan would see their Padawans off, she decided to go and talk to Master Yoda. This was something she needed to tell him.

Arriving back at the Temple, she found Obi-Wan talking with Masters Windu and Yoda. It was no surprise to her that the subject was Anakin.

"I am concerned for my Padawan," Obi-Wan was saying. "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"I cannot help but express my concern as well, Masters," Ayame said as she walked up. Obi-Wan took one look at her, and knew what she had been doing.

"The council is confident in its decision," Yoda replied.

"The boy has exceptional skills," Windu added. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant." Ayame couldn't help but agree.

"His confidence could be his undoing, and Kamuros as well," she added. Yoda looked at the two Knights.

"Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Jedi," he said. "Hmm. Too sure of themselves, they are. Even the older, more experienced ones." Obi-Wan and Ayame looked at each other, still concerned.

"Remember, Obi-Wan," Windu said. "If the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance."

But at what cost? Ayame wondered. Obi-Wan didn't look too sure either.

"Something you wanted, Ayame?" asked Yoda, turning to his former Padawan.

"Yes," Ayame said, remembering why she was here in the first place. "May I speak to you privately, Master?" Yoda nodded, and the two went into an empty classroom.

"Something troubling you?" Yoda asked.

"Master, the last meeting we had with the Chancellor...I was lying when I said I didn't see anything," Ayame began. Yoda merely nodded. I should have guessed he knew, Ayame gently chided herself. "I saw the Temple in flames, and...a figure standing in the flames." She wasn't ready to admit who she had seen. "I fear if the dispute becomes a war, it will lead to the destruction of the Jedi." Yoda was quiet for a moment, and he seemed to be contemplating what she said. Finally, he looked at her, his green eyes serious.

"Then find this bounty hunter, you must," he said, pointing at her to emphasize his words. Ayame could feel the seriousness in his words.

"Obi-Wan and I will not fail, Master," Ayame promised. We can't fail.

They had some time before they had to take Anakin, Kamuro, and Padmé to the spaceport, so Obi-Wan and Ayame took this time to themselves. They retreated to their quarters, and as soon as the doors shut, they embraced. Feeling the gentle strength of his embrace, taking in his familiar, comforting scent...it was enough to make Ayame cry. Obi-Wan heard her start to cry, and pulled back to get a good look at her. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. However, as he examined her, there was a tinge of sadness behind the light of joy.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" he asked. Ayame realized that she would have to tell him eventually, so she did. Only, she told Obi-Wan everything.

"You're certain of what you saw?" he asked after she told him.

"It was as clear as I see you," Ayame replied. "We have to succeed." Obi-Wan sighed, and pulled Ayame to him. He kissed her gently on the forehead, disturbed by what she had told him. Ayame could sense it, and it matched her own. They sat in silence for a full five minutes before either one of them moved. Finally, Ayame sat up and studied her husband. His hair and beard had gotten long, but they were still that light reddish brown that she loved. His blue eyes held a permanent warm light that always made her feel safe. She touched his hair, which had grown to his shoulders.

"Remind me to give you a haircut," she said quietly. They both chuckled, allowing the small remark to fill them with much needed calm and happiness. Obi-Wan reached up, took her hand, and gently kissed it. Ayame have an involuntary giggle. His beard tickled her hand, and the way that he kissed it made her heart flutter. Even after ten years, he could still do that to her. Obi-Wan looked up and studied his wife carefully. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with the inner light and tenacity that made her such a powerful Jedi. Her hair, much longer than it was when they first met, frayed out of the braid she tried to keep it in. It made her look frazzled, which, while adorable, would never do when they went to see their Padawans off.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" he asked, nodding to her hair. Ayame put a hand to her head, and felt all the little frizzy hairs poking out of her braid and scalp. Normally, Ayame didn't care about her appearance, especially when it came to a mission. However, this was a particularly important occasion for Kamuro. It was only right that she make herself presentable for this. Obi-Wan got up and walked to the bathroom for a brush while Ayame undid her braid. When she finished, she noticed that her brown hair had gone wavy, making her hair look like a waterfall. Ayame gave her head a little shake, allowing her hair to settle naturally. Obi-Wan returned, sat down behind her, and started gently brushing. He knew that Ayame could do it herself, but doing these little things for each other was a subtle – but no less powerful – way to show that they cared for each other.

"Ben...am I wrong to be concerned?" Ayame asked after a moment.

"Considering what you've seen, not at all. I'm even more concerned now," he replied, carefully untangling a knot. "However, we must remember that," he began.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Ayame said, completing the thought. "I know. That doesn't make it easy," she added.

"Who ever said that being a Jedi was easy?" Obi-Wan said with a small chuckle. Ayame chuckled herself.

"True," she murmured. Obi-Wan finished what he was doing, and gently pulled on Ayames shoulders, causing her to fall backwards onto him. She felt his warm body against her back as he gently embraced her, kissing her on her head.

"We will do all that we can, Ayame. We can do nothing more than that," he said quietly. "I wish we could protect the boys too, but they will not learn if we do not allow them to."

"You're right," she replied. "We're masters...not parents. Our job is to teach them to be independent, powerful Jedi, not raise them as our own." Obi-Wan could hear the pain in her voice as she said it, but there was resolve to master the pain as well. He knew that she would be okay, and he would be there to keep an eye on her as well. Ayame sat up, and allowed Obi-Wan to braid her hair. When he finished, he wrapped it around the crown of her head, like a head band, and secured it in the back where the braid started. When he finished, Ayame got up and looked at herself in a mirror. It was a style she had never tried, but she liked it. "What brought this on?" she asked her husband.

"I thought something different might be nice," he replied, shrugging. Just then, there was a beeping from the computer console in their room. Ayame walked over and answered what she saw to be a call. A holographic image of her Padawan, dressed like a refugee, shimmered to life in front of her.

"Master, the Senator is ready, as are we. We are en route to the temple right now," Kamuro reported.

"Thank you, Kamuro. We will meet you in the shuttle bay shortly," Ayame replied. Kamuro nodded, and cut the transmission. Ayame heaved a sigh, and turned to Obi-Wan. He got up, walked over to her, and gave her a warm, reassuring kiss.

"Everything will be fine. The sooner we begin," Obi-Wan began.

"The sooner we come home," Ayame finished. The two gathered their things and walked to the shuttle bay to begin this mission. Needless to say, neither of them truly could have seen what was coming, or how it would end. Nevertheless, they were determined to do what they could for the Senator, the Jedi, and the Republic.


	9. A Concern and a Clue

The shuttle arrived just as Obi-Wan and Ayame did. As the pilot opened the door, Ayame took in what she saw.

Anakin, Kamuro, and Padmé were all dressed as refugees, simple and subtle. There were only three small suitcases, all of them belonging to the Senator. Dormé, Captain Typho, and R2-D2 were there as well. Kamuro and Anakin bowed as their masters boarded the shuttle. Ayame could sense the nervous tension from everyone, including Obi-Wan. As they sat down, Padmé immediately launched into pleasant conversation.

"I'm sorry that you two couldn't celebrate yesterday like you wanted to," she said. "I hope I was able to make up for it."

"You more than made up for it, my lady," Ayame replied. "To tell the truth, Obi-Wan and I have only gotten to celebrate four anniversaries. Yesterday was the first one in three years."

"That sounds horrible!" Dormé commented.

"We're Jedi first. Most of the time, at least one of us was off-world," Obi-Wan said. "We came to terms with that the day we got married."

"What did your parents think, Master Ayame?" Anakin asked Ayame.

"That's right, you've never met my parents," Ayame said, grinning. "Well, my father is just happy that I'd found someone, and that the council allowed us to marry. My mother is still sore that we aren't allowed to have children. My older sister has yet to marry, and my younger brother is too young yet."

"She wants to be a grandmother before too long," Obi-Wan added. "I told her that it was better for us not to have children, but she kept insisting on us having them in secret and them staying there."

"It took me three years and a conversation with Master Yoda to convince her that the Council would have found out sooner or later, and that both of us would have been expelled," Ayame said, grimacing at the memory. "I hated to even ask him, but he handled her better than anyone in my family ever could."

"Surely there have been Jedi who have had children," Padmé said.

"Well, Master Mundi has been allowed, but there are so few of his race that are male, it's important enough that the Council had to allow it," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Other than that, I can't say that any living Jedi have."

"I suppose your Padawans become more like your children," Captain Typho said.

"You would think so, and for some masters, they do," Ayame said. "However, that isn't what the relationship is supposed to be. In order for us to truly be one with the Force, we have to let go of everything that we are afraid to lose. Emotional attachment can lead to fear, fear of losing what means so much to us. This is the shadow of greed."

"We both know that anything can happen on missions. While we show concern for each other, and our pupils, we know that we cannot prevent everything bad from happening. Otherwise, how can they learn?" Obi-Wan added. There was a general silence for a few minutes. Ayame shifted her thoughts to her Padawan. Kamuro was meditating, preparing himself. She couldn't help but feel a bit of fear, but she immediately came to terms with it and made it vanish.  _How can they learn?_  Obi-Wans words echoed in her mind. Then, the shuttle pulled into the spaceport. Everyone rose, and Kamuro and Anakin gathered the Senators bags.

"Be safe, Milady," Captain Typho said.

"Thank you, Captain. Take care of Dormé The threat's on you two now," Padmé replied.

"He'll be safe with me," Dormé joked. Her smile quickly turned to tears.

"You'll be fine," Padmé gently reassured her.

"It's not me, milady," Dormé said. "I worry about you. What if they realize that you've left the Capital?" Padmé smiled and looked at Anakin and Kamuro.

"Well, then my Jedi protectors will have to prove how good they are," she said.

"Anakin, Kamuro," Obi-Wan said to the two Padawans. "Don't do anything without first consulting either myself, Ayame, or the Council."

"Yes, Master," the two boys said in unison. Ayame and Obi-Wan turned to Padmé

"We'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," she said. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi," Padmé replied, ever formal.

"It's time to go," Anakin said, stepping out of the transport with Kamuro.

"I know," Padmé said, following them.

"Boys," Ayame called. They stopped and looked at her. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master," they replied in unison. As they walked away, Captain Typho, Obi-Wan, and Ayame looked on.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish," Obi-Wan said to no one in particular.

"I'd be more worried about her doing something than him," Typho said, and went to sit down. The Jedi sighed, realizing that he may be right.

Dormé and Typho returned to the Senators apartment, and Ayame and Obi-Wan returned to the Temple. Their first stop was the analysis droids. They had to find out where that toxic dart came from.

"Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray, please," the droid said as Obi-Wan and Ayame walked in to a small room.

"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it," Obi-Wan said as Ayame placed the dart in the tray that the droid indicated. It slid shut, and the droid on the other side of the wall picked it up.

"One moment, please," it said. It gestured to another droid, who came over, took the dart, and placed it in a machine that started scanning for identifying symbols. "As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray, please." The droid placed the dart back in the tray, and it slid open into the cubicle. Ayame sighed. If the droids in their archives couldn't figure it out, they were in trouble. Obi-Wan however, looked thoughtful.

"Thank you for your assistance," Ayame said to the droid, who nodded and went about his business. Suddenly, Obi-Wan perked up.

"I know who could identify this!" he said, and left the cubicle in a hurry. Ayame hurried after him.

"Obi-Wan, where are we going?" she asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"Hungry?" he asked, going straight for the speeder bay.

"I guess I could eat," Ayame replied. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"We're going to see a friend of mine," Obi-Wan said. They jumped into a speeder, and Obi-Wan took off, heading for a small neighborhood known as CoCo Town, just outside of the Senate District.

"Which friend, Obi-Wan? Or is it one that you haven't mentioned yet?" Ayame said, suspicious.

"You'll see," was the answer. They flew the rest of the short trip in silence. When they landed outside of a small diner, Ayame realized who they were going to see, and she nodded.  _He would probably know what we're looking for_ , she thought. They walked in to the diner and were greeted by a droid.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked, her accent and mannerisms very human.

"We're here to see Dex," Obi-Wan said. "He's not in trouble. This is personal," he added when the droid didn't answer.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" she called towards the kitchen. "Jedi by the looks of 'em," she added, her tone a little lower. From behind the pickup window, a four-armed Besalisk turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan! Ayame!" he called happily.

"Hello, Dex," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Take a seat! I'll be right with ya," he said, and started waddling out of the kitchen. The two Jedi found an open booth and took a seat.

"You wanna cup o' Jawa Juice?" the droid called from behind the counter.

"Yes, thank you," Ayame replied. A few minutes later, Dexter Jettster walked toward them.

"Hey old buddy," he laughed, giving Obi-Wan a huge hug. "And hello to your lovely lady friend," he said, giving Ayame a hug as well.

"It's good to see you, Dex," Ayame said. The three sat down and got to business.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Dex asked.

"You can tell us what this is," Obi-Wan said, pulling the dart out from a pouch in his belt and setting it on the table in front of Dex.

"Well, whaddya know? I haven't seen one of these babies since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim," he said, looking at the dart with interest.

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Ayame asked. Both Jedi thanked the droid as she brought their drinks.

"This baby belongs to them cloners," Dex said, pointing to it. "What you got here is Kamino Saberdart." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archive," he wondered aloud.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex pointed out. "Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and...hahaha...wisdom," he added, laughing. Both Jedi couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Kamino," Ayame said, picking up the dart and looking at it. "I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?"

"No, no, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, to the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives," Dex replied, showing clear dissent for the 'droids in the archives'. He then leaned forward, and got serious. "These, uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones, too."

"Cloners?" Obi-Wan said. "Are they friendly?"

"Oh, depends," Dex said. Ayame looked at Dex with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Depends on what, Dex?" she asked.

"On how good your manners are," he replied. "And how big your, uh...pocket book is." He started laughing, and the two Jedi pondered the dart in Ayames hands.


	10. Ever the Teacher

They chatted with Dex for a while longer, paid for their drinks (despite Dex insisting they be on the house), and went back to the Temple to do research. While Obi-Wan went to look for the planet, Ayame ran into a former student of hers in the Archives, a young female Togruta with red skin and blue markings on her head tails named Asha.

"Master Ayame!" she called.

"Go ahead. I'll look for this planet," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," she said. "Asha, good to see you again," she said, turning to the young Jedi.

"Master, I wanted to ask you a question, if you're not too busy," Asha asked her.

"What can I help you with, Asha?" Ayame replied. Suddenly, her eyes flicked to a long, beaded strand hanging down from Ashas left head tail. With surprised smile, she looked back into Ashas eyes, who couldn't help but smile herself.

"You're a Padawan?" Ayame asked.

"Master Secura chose me about a month back. She's wonderful," Asha said, touching her makeshift braid.

"Congratulations, I'm glad to hear it. So, what can I do for you, Padawan?" Ayame said, putting some emphasis on 'Padawan'. While pride was not encouraged, Ayame had done a lot of work building Ashas self-confidence when she was just a youngling. She wanted to make sure to reinforce that.

"Master Secura asked me to do some research into Force Prophecies, and I came across the one that Master Yoda said applied to you and Master Obi-Wan," Asha replied. Ayames curiosity was peaked. She had never actually seen the prophecy. They walked to an open desk in the archive and Ayame began to access the files. It had been labeled with Ayame and Obi-Wans names, and had been made about 100 years ago. Since then, there had been marriages that had been sanctioned, but never ones that had been predicted. Asha sat down next to her, and they viewed the file together.

_A youngling will arrive, strong in the Force. She will find herself at odds with herself and one other, for she is touched by the Dark Side. Overcome these odds, and they will find a power together that they will never find apart. The Force draws them together, and through their love, they will show great strength and wisdom that no Jedi has ever shown._

Asha looked at Ayame, confused.

"It said 'touched by the Dark Side'. What does that mean?" she asked. Ayame looked back at the young Togruta.

"During my first trial, when I first arrived, I discovered that I could use Force Lighting," she began. "Since then, Master Yoda taught me how to control it, but still use it when I need to."

"And you aren't tempted by the Dark Side?" the Padawan asked.

"Temptation of the Dark Side is always there. The sooner you admit that, the easier it will be to resist that temptation," Ayame replied.

"I'm not sure I understand. Wouldn't it be better if the Dark Side was wiped out?" Asha said. Ayame frowned slightly and stood up, beckoning for Asha to follow her. She went over to a window where the setting sun was shining through.

"Stand in front of the window and face the light, Asha," Ayame instructed. Asha did as she was told. "What do you see?"

"The light of the sun," she answered.

"Good. Now, turn and look at the floor. What do you see?" Asha turned and looked down.

"My shadow," was the answer.

"Exactly," Ayame said. "What can you glean from this?" Asha thought for a moment, and then Ayame saw a look of realization come across the young Togrutas face.

"Wherever there is light, there will be darkness," she said.

"Very good," Ayame said, smiling. "There can be no light without darkness, and no darkness without light. Destroying the Dark Side would ultimately throw the Force out of balance. In order to maintain that balance, the Light and Dark sides must both exist. If one becomes too powerful, the Force will find a way to bring itself back into balance." Asha contemplated this for a few moments, and then smiled and bowed to Ayame.

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate all of the help you've given me," she said.

"My pleasure, Asha. May the Force be with you," Ayame said, bowing in return.

"May the Force be with you as well," Asha replied, and left. Ayame looked toward Obi-Wan, who was sitting thoughtfully in his chair.

"What did you find out?" she asked as she approached. When he didn't say anything, Ayame looked at the screen. There was no planet. She looked down to check the coordinates, and saw that they were the ones that Dex had given them. "How is this possible?"

"Good question. We're going to need help," Obi-Wan said, looking at his wife. Ayame couldn't help but agree.


	11. Flying into the Unknown

The two decided to seek out Master Yoda, who was teaching a beginner lightsaber class. As the two walked in, Yoda tapped his staff on the floor.

"Younglings! Younglings! A visitor we have!" he said, acknowledging the two adults.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan. Hello Master Ayame," the younglings chorused.

"Hello," Obi-Wan and Ayame said together. "We're sorry to disturb you, Master," Obi-Wan continued, speaking to Yoda.

"What help can I be, hmm?" Yoda asked with a smile.

"We're looking for a planet described by an old friend. He's trustworthy, but the system doesn't show on any archive maps," Ayame said.

"Mmm," Yoda said, nodding. He then turned to his class. "Lost a planet, Masters Ayame and Obi-Wan have. How embarrassing...how embarrassing." The children giggled, and the masters in question smiled. They knew that this was for the childrens benefit. "Liam, the shades," Yoda said to one of the young boys. "Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds, and find this wayward planet we will," he then said to the class. Obi-Wan placed a data crystal on a small post that rose up in the middle of the room as the boy called Liam closed the shades. The room went dark and the crystal lit up, projecting a collection of stars throughout the room.

"It ought to be...here," Obi-Wan said, pointing to where the planet should be. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all of the stars in the area towards this spot."

"Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all of the planets...disappeared, they have. How can this be? A thought? Anyone?" Yoda asked his class. Any normal adult would be hesitant of asking a child for advice. However, Jedi knew that the mind of a child was untainted by the confines of what some believed to be logic. They were still able to think creatively.

"Master?" A young boy spoke up. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." Yoda gave a chuckle.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is," he said. "The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet, you will." Ayame and Obi-Wan grinned. The solution was so simple, yet neither of them had even thought about it. The three older Jedi walked out of the room, Obi-Wan summoning the crystal to him as they left. "The data must have been erased," Yoda said quietly, clearly deep in thought.

"But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is," Yoda said. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files, but who and why? Harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will." Ayame and Obi-Wan bowed and walked off. "Master Ayame, a moment?" Yoda called. Ayame stopped and turned.

"Of course, Master," she replied. "Go ahead. I'll catch up," she told Obi-Wan. He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving. She returned to Yoda, who had just dismissed his class.

"Something to tell me, have you?" he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Ayame felt her heart sink a little. She had a feeling that he knew about her vision, but she had been hoping that he wouldn't ask her so soon.

"Master..." she began, but Yoda held up a hand.

"I understand your concern, Ayame. However, you must learn to let go of those fears, and have faith that your Padawan trusts in himself," he said. He was right, and she knew it.

"Yes, Master. Forgive me for not confiding in you sooner," she said, kneeling and bowing her head.

"Still young, you are," Yoda said. "You still have much to learn." Ayame made sure that sank in. She was a Knight, had her own Padawan, but her Master could still make her feel like a naughty child.  _I'll always be young in his eyes_ , she reminded herself. Yoda put a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly. "But, proud of you, I am. A powerful Jedi, you have become," he said. Ayame grinned.

"Because of what you taught me, Master," she said, every humble.

"Now, I believe, a mission awaits you, as does your husband," he said, and waddled off.

"Yes, Master," she said. She got off and ran towards the hangar bay where Obi-Wan was waiting. When she got closer, Obi-Wan looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright? You seem...different," he asked.

"I'm fine. Just another lesson to be learned," she replied. The two Knights hopped into a two-man Jedi Fighter and left Courescant, attaching to a Hyperdrive engine and heading to Kamino. It was past the Outer Rim, so there was time to talk.

"Alright, what did he say?" Obi-Wan asked when they were safely in hyperspace.

"He knew I didn't tell him everything about my vision. He knew who I saw," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He had that look in his eye, Ben," Ayame replied. "I'm sure."

"Ayame..." Obi-Wan said, worried.

"I'm alright, really. I'm still nervous, and the fact that we're essentially flying into the unknown isn't helping. But, we have to trust ourselves, and trust the Force will be with us," Ayame said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers and they melded their auras together.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together these past few years," Obi-Wan said as he felt her emotions wash over him. There was fear, concern, and a slight amount of sadness underneath everything. However, her love for him was stronger than all of those, and her faith in herself, him, and the Force bolstered that. Ayame could feel his genuine concern and wish that they could have a normal life. There was also a strong sense of duty to the Republic, the Jedi Order, and her. Both used each others resolve to bolster their own, because deep down, they both knew that they were right where they should be.

"It's fine," Ayame replied, meaning it. "We agreed, and we both know that we could never be anything less than what we are." Obi-Wan kissed her hand. Ayame smiled, and gently stroked his hair. "I should have cut your hair before we left," she commented lightly.

"Oh stop it," Obi-Wan replied, playfully slapping her hand away. Ayame laughed and sat back, clearing her mind.


	12. Kamino

Finally, the ship came out of hyperspace just outside of a large blue planet, right where the coordinates said it would be.

"There it is," Obi-Wan said, focusing his attention to the fighters instruments. "Our missing planet, Kamino." Ayame was in the process of looking for a settlement when they were contacted.

"Jedi vessel, please proceed to landing pad 5-A. You are cleared for entry and landing," a very serene, feminine sounding voice said. Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Ayame, who shrugged.

"Acknowledged and understood," Ayame replied. Obi-Wan quickly followed the coordinates sent to them, and they found an empty landing pad waiting. As they flew over, Ayame began to study the planet. It was completely covered with water, similar to Manaan. There seemed to be scattered settlements throughout the oceans, and there were large flying beasts that would occasionally rise from the water with Kaminoans on their backs. Obi-Wan smoothly landed the ship and the two Jedi disembarked, donning the hoods of their robes as a rain storm was raging. Their astromech, R4, stayed with the fighter at a motion from Obi-Wan. Together, they approached the only door they saw and walked inside. A tall alien with pale skin, a very long, thin neck, and black eyes approached. Going by how she was dressed, she held some type of importance.

"Master Jedi," she said, inclining her head slightly. "The Prime Minister is expecting you." Ayame and Obi-Wan were completely caught off guard.

"We're expected?" Obi-Wan asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"Of course," she said. "He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming." Her tone was cheerful and serene, almost like an adult speaking to a child. "Now please, this way." They followed her to an office where a male Kaminoan was waiting. He resembled the female closely, the only difference being the crest rising from his skull, ending in a point at the back of his head, like a small dorsal fin. "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino," the female said. Ayame and Obi-Wan bowed, and he returned the gesture. "This is Master Jedi -" she paused, allowing them to introduce themselves.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan finished.

"Ayame Melma," Ayame said, using her maiden name. Both had decided a while ago that, when visiting another planet outside of the Core Worlds, they would give no indication that they were married until they were sure that they could trust those they were involved it.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay," Lama Su said, his voice as cheerful and serene as the female. "Please." He motioned to two chairs that come down from the ceiling. The Jedi sat down. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are ready with a million more well on the way." He sounded very proud of his work. Ayame and Obi-Wan looked at each other, slightly confused.

"That's good news," Obi-Wan said, opting to take it as a good thing.

"Please tell your master, Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time," he said. Now the Jedi were really confused.

"I'm sorry, Master...?" Ayame asked. Lama Su frowned slightly.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Lama Su said. He sounded genuinely so. "But I'm sure that he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever built," the Prime Minister replied, pride filling his voice again.

"Tell me, Prime Minister," Ayame said. "When my master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did," he replied. "This army is for the Republic." The two Jedi looked at each other, contemplating their next move. They had never heard of such a thing, nor were they aware of the council approving such an action. The military creation act was still being debated in the Senate, so what was this for? "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourselves," Lama Su said, cutting in to their thoughts. Obi-Wan shrugged, opting to go along for the time being.

"That's why we're here," he said. Ayame could hear the resignation in his voice. Neither of them had been expecting this at all, so it was safer for them to play along and get an idea of what they were getting themselves in to.


	13. The Bounty Hunter

The Prime Minister and his assistant, the female whom they had met before named Taun We, led them to the facilities. Ayame and Obi-Wan were amazed. Everything was at the peak of cloning technology that they had been aware of, and on such a large scale that the facility seemed to go on forever.

"Very impressive," Obi-Wan said when he noticed the Prime Minister looking at them expectantly.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased," he said. "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they're immensely superior to droids." Ayame couldn't help but think back to Obi-Wans comment about droids to Dex, and smiled slightly. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago," Lama Su continued, motioning to a group of young men, all identical, sitting before computers. They looked far older than 5 years old, which interested Ayame.

"You mentioned growth acceleration?" she asked.

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time," he said. Ayame nodded her understanding. She had never taken cloning very seriously, but on this scale, she couldn't help but be interested. "They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host," Lama Su continued as the passed a group of mature clones eating.

"And who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked as he observed a group going through combat training.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett," was the reply. Ayame and Obi-Wan felt their hearts jump.  _Bounty Hunter?_

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Ayame asked, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Oh, we keep him here," Lama Su said lightly. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration," Lama Su replied. Ayame thought for a moment, and then it came to her.  _He wanted a son_ , she thought. For a brief second, Ayame almost sympathized with him. He probably wasn't married, so he had no way of having children on his own. Whether it was for the desire to have a child, or just to continue his legacy, the reason didn't matter. He wanted a son.

"We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett," Ayame said.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you," Taun We said. They were led to a balcony that overlooked an enormous staging area. The 200,000 troops that Lama Su had mentioned were standing there in full armor, boarding large carrier ships to be ready to ship out. Ayame and Obi-Wan weren't so sure how they felt about this.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said, stepping up beside Ayame. Ayame smiled and nodded, the smile not reaching her eyes. She looked at Obi-Wan, who looked just as apprehensive.  _Magnificent, yes_ , she thought.  _But this could start the very war we're trying to avoid._

Taun We led Ayame to a small apartment to meet Jango. The door slid open, and a young boy with tan skin and curly brown hair answered.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked.

"Yep," the boy answered, clearly uncomfortable with the two Jedi standing behind Taun We.

"May we see him?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, still apprehensive around the two Jedi. They followed him inside the small but cozy apartment. "Dad, Taun We's here!" he called, leading them into a small living area, with windows looking at the endless sea outside.

"Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked someone behind Ayame and Obi-Wan. They turned around to see a familiar face, but a different man. The cloners really were excellent at their job. The distinct difference was that there were more scars on this mans face.

"Fairly," he replied, regarding the two Jedi standing there. Both bowed to him, polite smiles on their faces.

"This is Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ayame Melma. They've come to check on our progress," Taun We said, motioning to the two.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud," Obi-Wan said, his tone light and pleasant.

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe," Jango replied.

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan commented.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Courescant?" Ayame asked, her tone similar to Obi-Wans.

"Once or twice," Jango said.

"Recently?"

"Possibly..." Ayame could tell that he was keeping his answers simple to avoid giving himself away. However, she was sensing enough to tell her what she needed to know. She didn't want to use any tricks in front of Taun We, and especially not in front of the boy, but she wondered if she was going to be forced to.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said. Jango walked around, and said something to his son in what Ayame recognized as Mandalorian.

"Master who?" he asked.

"Sifo-Dyas," Ayame repeated. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango walked closer to her and Obi-Wan, his expression never changing.

"Never heard of him," he said simply.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden," Jango replied. He was telling the truth, and both Obi-Wan and Ayame could tell.

"Curious..."Obi-Wan murmured.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked, probing the Jedi now.

"We look forward to seeing them in action," Ayame said, taking the lead.

"They'll do their job well," Jango said. "I'll guarantee that," he added, keeping his gaze level with Ayame. She could tell that he knew more, and that this was the bounty hunter they were looking for. She wanted nothing more than to lay him low with a swift punch to the face and drag him in for questioning. However, she could sense the boy watching them closely, so she restrained herself.

"Thank you for your time, Jango," Obi-Wan said, bowing and giving Ayame the cue to leave.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango replied, inclining his head slightly. Taun We followed the two Jedi out, Ayame keeping her composure the whole time. They still had to remain diplomatic, but both were certain: Jango Fett was the man they needed to bring in. They were now one step closer to their goal.


	14. The Grip of Fear

They were escorted to their landing pad by the ever-serene Taun We.

"Tell your Council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them," she said.

"We won't forget, and thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," she replied as the two pulled up their hoods and made their way back to the fighter in the still-howling storm. Once they got close, the decided it was safe to contact the Council.

"R4," Ayame shouted over the wind. "Scramble code five to Courescant, care of the old folks home." R4 beeped a few times, and the connection was established. There was a projection of Masters Yoda and Windu sitting in a small meditation room.

"We've successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino," Ayame reported. "They're using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army."

"We have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you think these cloners are involved with the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asked.

"No, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "There appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan," Yoda chided. "Clear, your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. "They said Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago."

"We were under the impression that he was killed before that," Ayame said. "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council," Windu replied.  _That's what I was afraid of,_  Ayame thought.  _Something this big should not have gone unnoticed. How did we not see this?_

"Bring him here," Yoda ordered. "Question him, we will."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said. "We will report back when we have him." The transmission ended, and Ayame looked at Obi-Wan. He wasn't going to go peacefully, so this was going to result in 'aggressive negotiations'. They rushed back to his room and discovered that he and his son were gone.

"Damn," Ayame cursed quietly. She cast her senses out for someone looking to leave in a hurry. A clear sense came quickly, and she and Obi-Wan followed it straight to their ship.

"Dad, look!" the boy cried as Ayame and Obi-Wan came out onto the landing pad. A figure in Mandalorian armor whirled around to face them.

"Boba, get on board!" Jango called. The boy rushed to obey as the two Jedi pulled out their weapons. Jango activated his jet pack and flew at the two Jedi, firing a blaster as he flew. Bolts were easily deflected, and Jango flew up behind a tower. Suddenly, a missile came flying at them, throwing Ayame off balance and to the side, her lightsaber flying from her hands. As Ayame leaped to her feet, the ship started moving.  _The boy can fly it_ , Ayame realized. The guns were aimed and fired at the two of them, sending both Jedi flying this time. Obi-Wan recovered first. As he jumped to his feet and summoned his lightsaber, Jango flew at him and shot out a cable that wrapped around his wrists. He started dragging Obi-Wan around the landing pad. Obi-Wan managed to regain his footing, and caught the cable on a nearby tower. Jango was caught by surprise and dropped, his jet pack flying off without him. There was some scrapping between the three. Obi-Wan landed a heave kick on Jangos chest and sent him flying over the side of the pad. Then, he remembered the cable.

"Oh no, not good," he said as he was pulled over the side.

"Obi-Wan!" Ayame cried, and tried to catch him. Looking around, she caught sight of Jangos blaster lying nearby. She summoned it and took aim at Jango, who had somehow created enough traction to stop his slip. However, Obi-Wans added weight and the slippery besikar of his armor was not going to keep him in place for long. Ayame, like most Jedi, didn't like blasters. However, she took careful aim, ready to put a shot right in Jangos arm. Suddenly, he released the cable from his gauntlet. Ayame watched in horror as the cable slipped down, and Obi-Wan plummeted to the sea below. "NO!" she screamed. Without thinking, she fired off a shot, missing. Boba heard the shot and fired a few of his own from the ship cannons. He missed as well, but the explosion was enough to stun Ayame. She came around just as the ship was taking off. Suddenly, Obi-Wan appeared, lightsaber in hand, and threw a homing beacon at the hull of the ship before it got too far away. Once it had taken off, he saw to his wife.

"Are you alright?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said, and then slapped him. As he stood there, stunned, Ayame summoned her own blade and hung it off her belt. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again," she said, and headed for the ship. Obi-Wan, still stunned, followed her, rubbing his still-stinging cheek. They chose not to say a word. They just got in the fighter and took off, Ayame programming the tracker signal into the fighters nav computer. They located the hyperdrive engine and began pursuit.

Rather than a calm silence, the pursuit was tense and uncomfortable. Ayame was intent on focusing on what she was doing, choosing not to dwell on the fact that she almost watched Obi-Wan fall to what could have been his death. When they came out of hyperspace, Jango's ship was headed for an orange-brown planet surrounded by an asteroid belt. Checking the charts, Ayame identified the planet as Geonosis. The Geonosians were well-known battle droid makers, which made what they were heading toward even more dangerous. It took only seconds for Jango to fly into the asteroid belt, making the Jedi aware that they had been spotted. The pursuit moved through the dangerous asteroids, with Jango showing great skill as a pilot, despite his ship being almost three times the size of the Jedi starfighter. They weaved in and out of the asteroids, doing their best to avoid getting hit. Ayame could feel Obi-Wan's stress as he maneuvered the ship, muttering about how much he hated flying. As they flew past a particularly big asteroid, the suddenly realized that Jango was behind them as blaster fire came flying past their ship. There was a brief break as they flew through a gigantic rock. Then, alarms started going off. A missile was locked on to their ship. Obi-Wan pushed himself to try and outmaneuver the missile, but it proved fruitless. Ayame pushed a few buttons.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters," she said. R4 beeped a few times, confirming the order. A few seconds passed, and Ayame signaled. "Fire them now!" R4 opened the hatches on the back of the fighter, and the missile collided with them, the resulting explosion giving Obi-Wan enough time to latch on to an asteroid and cut the engines, both Jedi not making a single sound. They watched as the ship descended to the planet. As they sat there, giving Jango enough time to land and get comfortable, Obi-Wan turned and looked at Ayame.

"Good idea with the canisters," he said.

"I'd rather lose parts than our lives," she replied. "It seems to have worked." After a few more moments of silence, Ayame sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so angry with you on Kamino," she said. "I was...afraid. I promised myself that I would never be afraid of losing you, but that's something I haven't been able to control."

"I was afraid, too," Obi-Wan replied. "Afraid of leaving you alone." He reached out a hand, which Ayame happily took. "It would seem we both need to master our fear," he said. Ayame nodded and squeezed his hand, allowing her aura to mesh with his for just a moment, taking in the warm feeling. Obi-Wan did the same, allowing himself to recharge just slightly with the feeling. They waited 3 more minutes before taking off. As they flew over Geonosis, they found a secluded place to land the fighter, a craggy outcropping near one of the stalagmite-looking structures that dotted the landscape of the planet. As the two Jedi disembarked, Ayame took a look at the damage. She immediately regretted her idea with the canisters, as it looked like a blaster bolt had scorched the transmitter. They needed to get this fixed, and as soon as possible.

"Go on ahead. I'll get to work on this," she said to Obi-Wan as she leaned back in to the cockpit for the toolbox.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"One person sneaking around will be harder to detect than two," Ayame pointed out. Obi-Wan nodded, albeit reluctantly. He kissed Ayame on the head, and tapped his temple. Ayame nodded in response.

When they were younger, the two had managed to develop a telepathic link through the Force, which they frequently used when they were on missions together. This made it easier to share information secretly. The distance was limited to the same planet, but they had strengthened it to the point where they could be at opposite ends and keep the link strong. There had been many a day when they would practice on Courescant, often just sharing events of the day.

Ayame watched Obi-Wan walk off, then turned to the transmitter and started working. While spending time with Anakin, he had taught her some more advanced aspects of mechanics, specifically on starfighters and speeders. While Obi-Wan stayed away from the subject, Ayame had been eager to learn. She saw it as a way to become more self-sufficient while on missions. She understood the basics enough to fix most minor problems. This one was a lot bigger than anything she had ever seen, but she knew she had to try. She tried to put herself in Anakin's mindset, see the problem as he would see it. Almost immediately, she noticed a few problems that could easily be fixed. Ayame set to work, using R4 for whatever she couldn't reach or do. After about 15 minutes, she had completely repaired the short range transmitter, but the long range transmitter was going to need some work. Suddenly, she felt a gentle nudge in the back of her head. Handing the work to R4, she ducked behind the ship and opened up the link.

_What did you find?_

_It would seem that Senator Amidala was right about Dooku_ , came the response.  _He ordered the attack at the request of Viceroy Gunray._  Ayame shuddered at that memory. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was still sore about Padmé breaking the trade blockade that they had set up on Naboo 10 years back. They had gotten in a lot of trouble with the Senate for that.  _He seems to be brokering an alliance with the Banking Clan, Trade Federation, Techno Union, and the Corporate Alliance, along with the Commerce Guilds_.  _If he manages that, hundreds of systems will join with Separatists._

 _This will lead to an all-out war,_ Ayame said.  _Get back here. We need to report to the Council_. Ayame closed the link just enough to prevent conversation, but still open enough to keep track of Obi-Wan. Once she could see him, she closed the link entirely.

"The long range transmitter is knocked out. We don't have enough power to reach Courescant," Ayame said.

"Let's try Anakin on Naboo. That's closer," Obi-Wan suggested. He started the signal. "Anakin, come in. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said. Ayame watched the screen as an image of Naboo popped up, but no signal connected.

"He's not on Naboo," Ayame said. The two Jedi looked at each other, worried.

"I'm going to try and widen the range," Obi-Wan said, and fiddled with the transmitter. "I do hope nothing's happened to him," he added softly.

"As do I," Ayame said. "Him, Kamuro, or the Senator." After a few minutes, Anakin's signal appeared.

"That's Anakin's signal alright," Obi-Wan said. "But it's coming from Tatooine."

"What's he doing there?" Ayame wondered out loud. Obi-Wan grunted as he got up, frustrated.

"We don't have much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? My long range transmitter has been knocked out. Transmit this message to Courescant." He paused as Ayame joined him.

"We have traced the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis," Ayame began.

"The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army there, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan continued. "The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are forming a -," he paused, and both looked up as they saw something coming their way. Suddenly, destroyers rolled up, unfolded, and began firing. Ayame and Obi-Wan started to fight them off.

"Get out of here!" Obi-Wan shouted as they struggled.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Ayame shouted back, deflecting a blaster bolt from a droid. The two Jedi were driven back, and Ayame knew that an image of the destroyer was now in full view of the holoprojector.

"Someone has to get back to Courescant and warn the Council. I'll be fine!" Obi-Wan said. Geonosian warriors were joining the fight. Ayame barely dodged an attack, jumping behind the Starfighter. "GO!" he shouted. R4 had started the ship, and it started moving as Ayame climbed in to the cockpit. The cover slid shut and the fighter took off. Instinct took over as she flew, dodging anti-aircraft fire. By the time she was in space, she located the hyperdrive and made a beeline for Courescant.


	15. Advice from a Friend

Once they were safely in hyperspace, Ayame broke down crying.

"I left him! I just left him!" she choked out between sobs. The only one to talk to was R4, but she didn't care. She continued to cry until she reached Courescant. Once she dropped out of hyperspace, she left the hyperdrive in orbit with the others and contacted the Temple. Master Shaak Ti answered her call. She informed Ayame that Master Yoda and other members of the Council were in a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. Ayame called there next.

"Chancellor!" she exclaimed. "Please excuse the interruption."

"Master Ayame! You're alive!" Palpatine replied. "Where are you?"

"I just returned to Courescant," Ayame said, not even bothering to smother the sob that worked its way into the sentence.

"Come to my office at once," he said, and cut the transmission. Ayame landed the moment he gave the order. She was in his office in minutes. Master Windu was waiting at the door, along with Jar Jar. Master Yoda had gotten up from his chair to greet her. Once she was in the Chancellor's office, exhaustion caught up with her. Master Windu caught her as her knees gave out. As he held her up, Ayame felt her emotions rise again, and she allowed them to. She started sobbing.

"Obi-Wan's been captured," she managed to get out.

"Ayame, calm down," Master Windu said, but Ayame didn't want to hear it.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she shouted, suddenly finding her strength. "I just left Obi-Wan to whatever fate may be awaiting him and you want me to calm down?! Contrary to popular belief, that is not always easy!"

"AYAME!" Master Yoda pounded his walking stick on the floor, raising his voice for the first time in ages. Ayame felt everything dissipate when she looked at her master's stern look. She looked back at Master Windu and the others gathered. They were looking at her hands. She looked down and gasped as Force Lightning crackled around her fingers. Ayame balled her hands into fists, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. The crackling ceased and she felt her emotions fall into line. She then opened her eyes and bowed deeply to everyone in the room.

"Please forgive me Chancellor, Masters, Senators," she said. "That was uncalled for, and I apologize. I have no excuse."

"I would say that you do, but that's beside the point," Senator Organa of Alderaan said. Organa was a reasonable man, a loyalist, and member of one of the great noble houses of Alderaan. Ayame could always sense good intentions behind his actions, making him a rarity in the Senate. When she straightened up, Master Windu put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will speak of this later," he said. Ayame merely nodded and looked down. She felt like a youngling again, being scolded by an instructor. It was humbling and she felt the full force of it.

"We actually were just finishing, Master Ayame," Chancellor Palpatine said. "It would seem that Representative Binks is willing to do what others are not." Ayame looked at Jar Jar, who seemed more serious than he normally was. As the Senators filed out, Senator Organa placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic and reassuring smile. Ayame nodded and returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Once all of the Senators and the Chancellor had left for a special meeting of the Senate, the Jedi Masters turned to their emotional Knight.

"Ayame, what was that?" Windu asked when they were alone.

"An emotional outburst, Master," Ayame answered, choosing not to make any excuses, especially since she had none.

"Concerned for Obi-Wan, we all are," Yoda said. Even with her head bowed, Ayame couldn't bear to look either of them in the eye. Instead, she dropped to one knee and kept her head down.

"I beg your forgiveness, Master," she said. She felt ready to cry again, but suppressed it hard. The Masters must have noticed, because Ayame watched as Yoda's feet entered her vision. He tapped his cane on the floor twice, and as she slowly looked up, she became confused by the calm look on her Master's face.

"You are getting attached, Ayame," he said. Ayame merely nodded, knowing that this was true.

"You know what the code says," Windu commented. "You're conflicted. I sense much chaos within you."

"There is no chaos, there is harmony," Ayame recited, almost immediately. When she said it, however, she realized that she felt nothing. The words used to have such an impact, but she felt nothing this time. Though she did her best to hide this, a look in Yoda's eyes said that he noticed it as well.

"Come," he said, flicking his cane upward slightly. Ayame rose to her feet. "Go to the Senate, we must." Ayame nodded, and the three left for the Senate to witness the outcome of this special session.

When they arrived, Jar Jar was speaking.

"It's-a clear desa separatists made a pact wesa desa Federation du Trade. Senators, ''dellow felagates''.: In response to this direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose that the senate give immediately emergency powers to the supreme chancellor." There was a general uproar, mostly of support, from the Senators. Ayame watched as Palpatine rose while the Chairman called for order.

"It is with great reluctance...that I have agreed to this calling," Palpatine began. "I love democracy. I love the Republic. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated." Ayame noticed something strange about him when he said that…the same something that she felt when she had recited the line from the Jedi Code. "And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the separatists." The speech was met with cheers and applause.

"It is done," Windu said. Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "I will take what Jedi we have left to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan."

"Visit, I will, the cloners on Kamino, and see this army they have created for the Republic," Yoda replied. As Master Windu walked away, Ayame moved to follow him. "Ayame," Yoda called. She stopped, knowing what was coming. "Come with me, you will." She turned and faced her master.

"With respect, I feel that I would be of better use with the strike team," she said.

"Better use to whom, hmm?" he asked. Ayame felt anger start to rise, but she quashed it as hard as she could. Some part of her knew that he was right, but her heart was telling her something else. "Need you on Kamino, I do," Yoda continued. "You know these cloners." With a sigh, Ayame bowed.

"Yes, Master," she said.  _You're a Jedi first,_  she told herself.  _Obi-Wan would be ashamed of you if he saw you acting like this_.

 _But is denying your heart helping?_  Asked a little voice in her head. She tried to ignore it, but the question stood out.

 _Only Sith use their emotions. Emotions are compromising_ , Ayame answered herself. But even as she said the words, she knew that it wasn't completely true. Her passion for Obi-Wan made the both of them stronger. So why was she reacting the way that she was?

On the way to Kamino, Ayame took the time to talk with her Master.

"I've let myself become too attached, Master," she said. "No matter what I do, the fear of losing him is always there."

"Letting go is not always easy," Yoda replied thoughtfully. "Especially when fighting the will of the Force."

"But, if Jedi are supposed to let go of fear, why would the Force have me attach to someone in such a way?" Yoda was silent. Ayame waited patiently for an answer.

"Meditate on that, you shall," he said. "Allow yourself to commune, and perhaps, an answer you will find." Ayame considered his words, and agreed with his advice. She went to a quiet part of the shuttle and sat down to meditate. Clearing her mind, she kept one question, the question she had asked Master Yoda, at the forefront. As her mind opened, she felt the Force begin to flow through her. The question grew brighter and brighter in her mind.

 _Why? Why would I be so attached?_  She asked herself.

"Because you are different," came a spoken answer. Ayame jumped. The voice came from behind her, ethereal…and familiar. She felt her heart race as she slowly turned around. Tears leaped to her eyes as a glowing blue figure came into focus.

"Master Qui-Gon!" she gasped. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing before her, a gentle smile on his face.

"You've grown," he commented. Ayame wanted nothing more than to jump up and hug him, but she merely laughed and stood up.

"So has Obi-Wan," she replied. "And Anakin."

"I know," he said, moving toward her. "I mean that you've grown in the Force, Ayame." He sat down on the bench she had been meditating on, and motioned for her to join him, which she did. They spoke about little things for a few moments, and then Ayame returned to what he had first said.

"Master, what did you mean when you said that I was different?" Qui-Gon just looked at her, silently observing her.

"Ayame, when you first came to the temple, it was obvious that you were different. You had an affinity for the Force that we had not seen in a very long time. Indeed, the next time we had a student that gifted, it was Anakin. I don't believe that you were destined to follow a Jedi's path," he said. Ayame frowned.

"Not be a Jedi? What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a little offended.

"Ayame, what do you know of the Gray?" he asked. Ayame thought back to her research while she was still a Padawan.

"They were Force-sensitives who followed neither the Jedi or Sith way. They walked what I called the Twilight path. They understood that there needed to be a balance within the Force, which is why the Sith and Jedi are never completely eradicated throughout our history," she replied. Even as she spoke, she realized that she held to the same philosophy, mainly because she had the natural talent for Force abilities that, normally, only Sith used. "You believe that I am one of them?"

"I believed it from the first moment I met you," Qui-Gon replied. "This is not a bad thing, Ayame. There have been many Gray that served the Galaxy in their own way, keeping peace where the Jedi could not."

"You believe that I need to follow this path?"

"The real question is, do you?" He slowly faded from view.

"Master, wait!" Ayame cried, reaching her hand out. It was too late; Qui-Gon Jinn was gone again. Ayame sat there, confused. Meditation now seemed to be pointless. Instead, she returned to Master Yoda.

"Find the answers you seek, did you?" he asked.

"No," Ayame replied. "I only found more questions." Yoda looked at her, nodded, and got up from where he had been sitting.

"Come," he said. "Arrived, we have." Ayame helped her Master into his hover chair, and the two disembarked the ship. Taun We was waiting for them.

"Master Melma, it is wonderful to see you again so soon," she said, bowing.

"It is good to see you again as well, Taun We. May I present Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Council," Ayame replied. Taun We bowed to Yoda, who inclined his head. "He's come to inspect the troops."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be pleased. This way, please. The Prime Minister will want to speak with you personally," Taun We said, and lead them to Lama Su's office. He was speaking to another Kaminoan when they walked in. "Prime Minister, Master Melma has returned." Ayame bowed to Lama Su and made proper introductions.

"Prime Minister, may I present Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Council," Ayame said, motioning to her Master. "Master, this is Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino."

"We are glad to see you again, Master Melma, and it is a great pleasure to meet the head of the Jedi Council," Lama Su said. "We certainly hope that you will like what you see."

"Sure of that, I am, Prime Minister," Yoda said.


	16. We're Coming

After examining the troops, Master Yoda gave the marching orders. With the help of the commanding officers of the army, the two Jedi were able to come up with a sound strategy focused on rescuing Obi-Wan and arresting the Viceroy. Together, they boarded a warship and took off. On the way there, Vielae had a lot to think about. She pondered what Qui-Gon had said, about her being Gray. The more she pondered, the more that she realized that he was right. Something deep down was telling her that the normal life of a Jedi was not the life she was supposed to live. With a sigh, she knew what she had to do: she had to leave. Going to a private computer, she started recording messages. There was one for Kamuro, one for Obi-Wan, and one for Anakin. Ayame knew that telling them in person would be better, but she knew that if she said anything to them face to face, she may change her mind. This way, she could emotionally detach herself and make the separation easier on everyone…at least, that is what she hoped for.

Recordings done, she went to Master Yoda.

"Master, may I speak to you alone?" she asked. Yoda, who was talking to a group of clone troops, nodded and followed her in to a private room. Ayame knelt on her left knee, a sign of respect for the Grand Master.

"What can I do for you, Ayame?" he asked. As Ayame studied his face, she could tell that he already knew what she was going to say.

"Master…I think I need to leave," she said. "I know what is coming, and I am in no way ready to do my part. I've been nothing but detrimental to the Order for the last few years, even just in the last day. I'm…"

"Talking to Master Qui-Gon, you have," Yoda interjected. The response caught Ayame off-guard, her mouth snapping shut, hazel eyes wide. "We knew you were different from the day you arrived, Ayame," he continued, grinning with amusement at Ayame's shocked expression. "Uniquely gifted, you are. Leaving, I think, would be wise. Time to discover your true power, you need. Do not worry about what is coming. Enough Jedi, we have, to help lead the war." Ayame didn't know what to say. Yoda had literally read her mind, and he was even encouraging her.

"If Kamuro survives this, I believe he should be made a full Knight. What he is going through now is harder than any trial that we could ever give him," Ayame said, beginning to get her affairs in order.

"I agree," Yoda replied. "A strong Jedi, he has become. You have trained him well."

"He trained me just as much as I trained him," Ayame replied. "And Obi-Wan…"

"He will be fine. A good lesson for him, this will be. Learn to trust you even more, he will…and, I think, you will trust him," Yoda said. Ayame closed her eyes and mentally steeled herself. She was going to do everything in her power to return as quickly as possible, but she couldn't predict how long it was going to take. Ayame was giving herself to the will of the Force in order to find out who she was as a person and as a Force-Sensitive. She had to stop calling herself a Jedi, since she wouldn't be one for much longer.

"What will happen when I come back?" she asked.

"We will welcome you back when the time comes. A Gray you may be, but as long as you are a good person here," Yoda said, pointing his cane at her heart. "Always welcome, you will be." A wave of relief washed over Ayame. He knew that just because she didn't walk completely in the light didn't mean that she wasn't a good person. Suddenly, they felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. They had arrived. Ayame immediately cast her senses out for the others. She could sense Jedi down on the surface. There were some who were injured, and others who were dead. They had sent so many...what was happening down there? She started searching for Obi-Wan and the others. She found Anakin almost immediately, glowing like a beacon in her mind. Spreading out, she found Kamuro, and finally, Obi-Wan. All three were tired. Anakin and Obi-Wan were okay, but Kamuro was injured. Standing up, Ayame straightened her tunic and accompanied her Master to the launch bay.

"A forward strike team will rescue the survivors while the others engage the Separatist star ships," a commanding officer who called himself Cody was saying to the other squad leaders. "Master Yoda, Master Ayame. Will you be accompanying the strike team?"

"Yes," Yoda said. "Rescue the surviving Jedi, we must." Ayame nodded.

"Of course, sir," Cody replied. The other clones nodded, and dispersed to their ships. The huge cruiser landed on the planet's surface, and Ayame and Yoda boarded a gunship. Ayame tried to contact Obi-Wan, or even Kamuro, but neither of them responded. Both of their minds were closed off, which meant that they were both fighting.

 _Hang on,_  she said, trying to at least make her presence known.  _We're coming._


	17. The Battle of Geonosis

As the gunships approached the arena where everyone was, Ayame could only sense a handful of the one hundred Jedi that had been sent to rescue Obi-Wan. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Kamuro were all still alive, which made Ayame sigh with relief. They flew overhead and the gunships opened fire on what appeared to be an entire droid army. At the center of the arena were the surviving Jedi.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter create," Ayame heard Yoda say. The gunship they were in landed nearby, and Ayame leaped off, running over to Obi-Wan, who was standing in front of Kamuro.

"Obi-Wan, cover me!" she shouted over the din. Obi-Wan stayed close as Ayame got Kamuro to his feet. He had taken a nasty blaster shot to the upper left thigh and to the side. Ayame deftly picked him up and over her shoulder, and ran back to the gunship with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan joined Anakin and, to Ayame's surprise, Senator Amidala, on another gunship. Right before they took off, Ayame pushed on Obi-Wan's mind as hard as she could without breaking him, getting his attention. Obi-Wan quickly responded and a wave of relief rushed over both of them. They were close enough to make a connection between them, which allowed them to strengthen each other. Yoda looked over at his apprentice and saw her dimly glowing with the Force. He grinned slightly, knowing that Obi-Wan was probably glowing in a similar manner. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to strengthen both Ayame and Obi-Wan. Ayame watched the ship fly away before theirs followed. Once they were in the air, she focused on her Padawan.

"Master, you made it," Kamuro said, his voice strained from the amount of pain he was in. "I admit, I was worried for a moment." Ayame smiled. He was making jokes, which meant he was lucid.

"I'm here now, Kamuro. Move your hand, let me look at that," Ayame replied. Gingerly, she laid Kamuro on his back and moved his hand from his right side. The wound was shallow, but long. The shot on his thigh, however, was deep, and would take more than a medpac to heal it. Nevertheless, Ayame pulled one out of her belt and injected it near the wound on his side. It and Kamuro let out a hiss as the medicine was injected into his bloodstream. The shuttle landed in an assembly area, and Master Windu and a few other Jedi disembarked to lead squadrons into battle. The ship then took Yoda, Ayame, and Kamuro to the forward command center. As they flew over the battle, Ayame cast her senses out for Obi-Wan and Anakin. They had taken off away from the battle. Judging by how fast he was moving, Ayame guessed he was chasing Count Dooku.

The ship landed and the three disembarked, Ayame calling for a medic. Two soldiers came to her and carried Kamuro away. Ayame watched him go, and then joined Master Yoda. The battle was going well, but it was hard to see anything through the dust thrown up from the dry ground. On the other side, they could see the Federation starships starting to take off.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship," Yoda commanded. The commanding officer nodded and gave orders to men sitting at controls in front of him. Ayame sat down at an open seat, transmitting orders to a nearby tank. The successfully took one down. When it hit the ground, a wave of dust flew up, covering the entire battlefield. Ayame shielded her eyes at the dust overcame them.

"Send three units to the left flank. There's an opening that we may be able to get another ship down," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see Kamuro, bandaged and supported by a medic.

"He requested to be brought back to the battle, sir," the medic explained. Ayame stood up and went to her Padawan.

"Kamuro, you should be resting," she said.

"It is a battle, Master. No one has time to rest," Kamuro replied. Ayame quietly studied him. His eyes, though in pain, showed a fierce light and determination. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay," she said. She took him from the medic and brought him to stand next to the CO. Kamuro carefully surveyed the battle, offering advice where he saw dangers or opportunities. As Ayame watched, the fierce light in his eyes never went out. However, he was carefully tempering it with thought and wisdom. Ayame looked at Yoda, who was carefully watching Kamuro as well. A knowing glow shone in his green eyes, and Ayame couldn't have been prouder. Her request for Kamuro's knighthood was now certain.

As she watched, a sudden feeling of dread fell over her. The battle was going well, but something else was wrong.

"The droid army is in full retreat," she heard the CO say.

"Good work, Commander," Yoda said. "Bring me a ship." As the ship was called, Ayame noticed him look at her. A quick prod found Obi-Wan hurting and Anakin in trouble. When the ship arrived, Yoda beckoned to Ayame to follow him. Ayame handed Kamuro to a medic, and followed her master.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have engaged Count Dooku," Ayame said, reading her Master's face.

"Hmm," Yoda replied, nodding. "Hurry, we must."


	18. Battle and Prep

The ship raced to a shuttle port a few miles from the battle. As they got closer, Ayame became painfully aware of how in trouble Anakin and Obi-Wan were. Obi-Wan was hurt, and Anakin was even worse. As Ayame followed Yoda in, she got her first look at Count Dooku. He was sweating slightly from fighting both Anakin and Obi-Wan, but still looked extremely refined and regal. His white hair was slicked back, and his face showed a greying, well-groomed beard. He turned when he saw Ayame and Yoda, and smiled.

"Master Yoda," he said, his deep voice resonating around the hanger.

"Count Dooku," Yoda replied.

"And Ayame Melma, I presume?" Dooku said, looking at Ayame. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, Count," Ayame replied.

"Well, nevertheless, you have interfered with our affairs for the last time," Dooku said simply. Using the Force, Dooku started sending various objects at the pair, from metallic parts on the wall, to the rocks on the ceiling. Each time, Yoda repelled them.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku," Yoda said. "The Dark Side, I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku replied. Ayame heard a small tinge of a jealous Padawan in his voice, a tinge that she heard far too many times. "Even you," he added, and shot Force lighting at them. Ayame interfered, absorbing it and firing back her own. They fought for a few moments, before Ayame deterred his last attack.

"A Jedi with that power? Interesting," Dooku commented snidely.

"Much to learn, you still have," Yoda said.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be determined by our knowledge of the Force," Dooku said. There was a hum as he activated his lightsaber. "But by our skills with a lightsaber." He saluted and took a stance. Ayame pulled out her own weapon, but Yoda stopped her. He pulled out his blade, and with a fierce cry, leaped into battle. Ayame stood and stared. She had never seen Yoda fight before. Suddenly, sense took hold, and she ran over to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were lying. Anakin was barely conscious, his right arm severed at the elbow. Obi-Wan had bad slashes on his arm and leg, but he was awake and okay.

"Master Ayame?" Anakin asked softly.

"Shh," Ayame replied, quieting him. "Save your strength, Anakin." Placing her fingers on his temples, she transferred some of her own energy to him. Once she was certain he was stable, she turned to Obi-Wan.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Where else would I be?" she replied. Obi-Wan was about to answer, when they heard the creaking of metal. A nearby column crumpled at the base and started to fall towards the three of them. Ayame threw up her hands with such force that the column went flying. It was caught mere inches off of the ground by Yoda, who had made a move to save them. As Ayame and Yoda caught the column, Dooku jumped into a waiting sail ship and escaped. Moments later, Padme ran in with a squad of troopers. She ran immediately to Anakin, who Ayame was helping to his feet. Ayame helped Obi-Wan get up, and the group returned to the gunship that brought Padme here.

Once back on board the massive starship, Ayame checked on Kamuro, who was suspended in a kolto tank. She stayed just looking at him for a few moments, allowing herself to feel pride, sorrow, and resolve. She handed a chip with her message on it to a medical droid, who would give it to Kamuro when he woke up.

Anakin was undergoing limb replacement when Ayame arrived to check on him, so she couldn't see him. A medical attendant informed her that the procedure was going well, and that everything should be a complete success. Ayame thanked him, handing him a chip with her message for Anakin, and left.

Obi-Wan was sleeping. This was the hardest one that she had to do. She placed her own communicator on table next to his bed, blinking with the message she left for him. She leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered, and left.

Yoda, Master Windu, and several other Council members were waiting for her at her ship.

"Remember everything you have learned," Yoda said.

"You are venturing down a potentially dangerous path, Ayame. Don't allow the Dark Side to completely take over," Windu added. The other Council members nodded in agreement.

"I do not find this as a wise course of action," Master Ki Adi Mundi said.

"If I do not get myself under control, I may end up hurting people more than helping the war, Master," Ayame said. "I am a liability until I have attained control." Mundi merely nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Be well, Ayame. May the Force be with you," Yoda said. Ayame bowed to him and the Council, who all bowed back. She boarded her ship and took off, allowing the Force to be her guide. A voice called to her from a planet not far away. She gave herself to the will of the Force, and it pulled her away.


	19. Teach Me How to Say Goodbye

COURESCANT

Obi-Wan was standing with Masters Windu and Yoda in the Council chambers.

"Do you believe what Dooku said about Sideous controlling the Senate?" he asked, referring to something said to him while he was in captivity on Geonosis. "It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has," Yoda said from his seat behind them. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel that we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Windu said. "Where is your apprentice?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"He's on his way back to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home," Obi-Wan replied. "I must admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda asked. "Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan…" He shook his head and sighed. "The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has." Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that Yoda was right. As they stood there in silence, Obi-Wan reached in to his pocket and pulled out Ayame's communicator, a light blinking with a message.

"What's that?" Windu asked.

"It's Ayame's. I found it next to my bed, but I can't find her. I can't even sense her anywhere nearby," Obi-Wan replied.

"Message for you, it is," Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked at his Master, and then pushed the button to playback the message. An image of Ayame fizzed to life.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person, but the longer I put this off, the worse off I am. I have to go away. I'm letting my emotions get the better of me. I almost went off on the loyalist committee, and I can't focus anymore. I'm becoming a danger to the Order, myself, and you. I'm trying to figure out who and what I am, and being in the middle of a war is not going to help matters at all.

I will come back to you, and to our Padawans. Until then, focus on the war effort. The Republic needs you. Dark times are coming, and I fear for everyone, especially you. Keep an eye on Anakin. As grown as he thinks he is, he still needs you. He cares about you almost as much as I do. Care for him.

I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I will see you again. May the Force be with you, my love." The message ended, leaving Obi-Wan shocked.

"She left? Why?" he asked.

"Felt that it was best, she did," Yoda replied. Obi-Wan didn't want to accept it, but it appeared that he had no choice. Gripping the communicator tight, he looked out across the skyline of Courescant.

"I promise, Ayame," he said quietly. "Come back to me soon."

NABOO

Anakin and Padme had just been married. As they were having a quiet celebration at Padme's lake house, Anakin found a holocom chip in his belt. Placing it in his communicator, he was surprised when an image of Ayame appeared.

"Anakin, I'm sorry that I couldn't say this to you in person, but putting this off is dangerous. I have to go away. My feelings for Obi-Wan have gotten out of hand, and I'm becoming a danger to him, the Order, you…everyone. I need time to figure out just who and what I am. If I try to help in the war effort, I may end up causing more damage.

I promise that I will return. Until then, do your part for the Republic. They are going to need every capable Jedi available, and you are one of the most capable of all of us. Just remember, don't make my mistake. Your emotions can do you credit, but you cannot allow them to completely control you. You will always be in my thoughts, and I want you to know that I love you. Be well, Ani."

Padme held Anakin as he just stared at the now empty space above his holocom. Ayame was gone. She said she would come back, but he didn't know if that would happen. Frantic, he stepped outside and called her, and was disappointed when Obi-Wan answered. The two talked for a moment, and Anakin felt worse. He wanted to tell Ayame about him and Padme, knowing that she was the only one who would understand. When Anakin hung up, he went to his wife and sat with her, trying to cope with the fact that someone he viewed as his mother was gone.

COURESCANT

Kamuro had just been knighted, something that he was thrilled about. What disturbed him was that his Master wasn't there to see it. Obi-Wan was there, but although he was smiling, he looked sad. As Kamuro returned to his room, he realized that the medical droid had given him a holocom chip, saying that someone left it for him.  _It must be from Master Ayame_ , he thought. He raced back to his room, found the chip, and plugged it in. Sure enough, an image of his master appeared.

"Kamuro…I don't even know where to begin. I'm sorry that I could not stay and say this to you, but staying any longer was unwise. I need to leave. I'm not like other Jedi, and I hope that you've noticed this. There are things about myself that I need to figure out, and doing that in the middle of a war is unwise to say the least.

I have arranged for your Knighthood. There is very little more that I can teach you, and what you went through on Geonosis is harder than any trial the Jedi could prepare for you. I want you to know that I am very proud of you, and if I taught you even half of what you taught me, you will be a credit to the Jedi order. Do your part in the war to come, Kamuro. They need you. Be careful, and may the Force be with you."

Kamuro didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. His Master just left? What did she mean that she wasn't like other Jedi? He didn't understand. However, he resolved to trust that his Master knew what she was doing.  _You have my word, Master,_  he thought.  _I will do my best for the Republic, the Jedi, and you_.

SPACE

As Ayame piloted through space, she sensed an overwhelming feeling of shock and confusion radiate from her loved ones. Anakin came though the strongest. She was afraid of this, and felt the urge to contact him and assure him that everything was alright. She fought it hard, though.

"They will be fine, Ayame" Qui-Gon's voice came through her mind.

"I know," she replied quietly. With a sigh, she focused back on her flight. Finally, a planet came into view.

Tython, ancestral home of the Jedi. There was a temple here at one point, but it was abandoned in the last war with the Sith Empire. Bracing herself, she flew to the surface and landed near the ruins of the Temple. The Force was strong here, and she disembarked, ready to see what this journey held.


	20. Epilogue

It's been a year since I left.

I've travelled to Korriban, Tython, Odessen; worlds touched by the Force.

I've studied with the spirits who linger there, Jedi and Sith long gone.

I spoke and studied with Revan, a master of the Light and Dark side.

The Force led me all over the galaxy.

Now, it calls me home.

The war still rages, and it's time for me to rejoin the effort.

I feel the Force pulling me to Courescant.

But something else calls me as well, something stronger…nearer to my heart.

I can almost hear him calling my name.

The Force brought us together, my love.

And absolutely nothing in this or any other universe will tear us apart.


End file.
